Après la fin
by Sandraa-N
Summary: "Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que je n'y suis pas allée… là-bas, là où ma famille, certains de mes amis, et d'autres connaissances, vivent… Moi je suis loin, je suis à New York à vivre mon rêve. " Du BRITTANA (dsl pas trop doué en résumer)
1. Chapitre 1

**Boujour à tous le monde! J'espère que ma première fic va vous plaire...**

**Désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe x) et bien sur si vous avez des commentaires ou des idées pour que la présentation de mon histoire soit plus agréable, n'hésitez pas! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que je n'y suis pas allée… là-bas, là où ma famille, certains de mes amis, et d'autres connaissances, vivent…_

_Moi je suis loin, je suis à New York à vivre mon rêve. _

Nous sommes le 4 Juin 2022, les vacances scolaires vont bientôt arrivé mais dans les rues de NY les hommes d'affaires sont toujours présent, le téléphone à la mains, avec le costar qui doit valoir une petite fortune, mais entre tout se monde, près d'une rue chic, une femme quelquonque avec des manières quelquonque marcha dans un pas déterminé en directe d'un petit restaurant connu. Elle était séduisante, assez discrète avec ses lunettes de soleil et une veste à capuche sur elle. Mais on comprit vite pourquoi quand deux filles complètements hystérique lui sautèrent dessus en demandant un autographe. La femme ne fut pas plus surprise que ça et se contenta de leur faire un grand sourire (un peu forcé mais ravissant) avant de prendre le crayon d'une des deux filles et de glisser un ou deux mots sur un bout de papier. Elle recommença la même chose avec l'amie de cette dernière puis s'excusa avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Elle enleva aussitôt sa capuche et ses lunettes de soleil, une brune aux longs cheveux aux yeux noir regardais maintenant la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un, puis d'un mouvement de tête elle reconnue deux jeunes gens entrain de discuter. La brune parcourra la salle avant de saluer les deux jeunes gens et de s'assoir sur l'un des deux chaises vide entre un garçon bien habillé et une petite brune :

« Ah enfin, te voilà, nous t'attendons depuis plus d'un quart d'heure ! » fit le jeune homme en reluquant le belle brune.

« Désolé, je devais absolument passer chez moi pour me changer. Je faisais mon jogging ! » Fit celle-ci en soupirant avant de faire signe au serveur pour passer sa commande.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas presser » chuchota la petite brune en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de l'autre brune. Celle-ci lui sourie et commença à chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

« J'ai même pas us le tant d'ouvrir mon courrier tellement mon emploi du temps est chargé… » Fit la brune.

Le jeune homme leva brusquement la tête vers la petite brune qui se trouvait en face de lui. « Oh ! Donc tu n'est pas encore au courant…?! » dit-il un peu hésitant, en regardant les deux filles.

La petite brune fit un petit bon en l'air et fixa maintenant l'autre brune.

« Quoi ? Heu, non, à propos de quoi ? » Interrogeât-elle le jeune homme.

« Heu, écoute Santana tu devrais plutôt regarder ton courrier et on en reparle après, ok ? » fit le jeune homme.

Oui, la jeune brune s'appelle Santana, Santana Lopez.

La jeune brune lança un regard interrogateur à ses deux amis avant de se replonger dans son sac, et sortit son courrier. Elle regarda une par un en marmonnant, « facture, lettres d'une fan, encore une autre fan, sa c'est mon agent, une carte postal… Oh ! » elle s'arrêta sur une enveloppe qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle leva sa tête vers ses amis qui la regardait avec impatient le sourire au coin de la bouche.

« sa vient de l'Ohio, c'est ça ? » demanda-elle, tout en affirmant se qu'elle disait. Elle us un moment d'hésitation avant de se morde un bout de chair de sa lèvre et de l'ouvrir doucement.

Elle contempla la lettre puis jeta un œil à ces deux amis qui la regardèrent de la même manière qu'avant. Elle lu la lettre à voix haute :

« Mademoiselle Santana Lopez, nous avons le grand privilège de vous inviter au bal des anciens diplômés de 2012, 2013 et 2014 du lycée Mc Kinley. Le bal durera un weekend entier, du vendredi 28 Juillet au dimanche 30 Juillet… etcetera et ainsi de suite, bref je vous arête tout de suite, je n'irai pas ! » Finit Santana une voix sec et franche. Le jeune homme la dévisagea du regard puis se tourna vers la petite brune qui elle été juste surprise mais pas pour autant choqué car elle la connaissait trop bien pour savoir se qu'elle allait dire.

Santana est du genre têtu, et à même la réputation d'être une garce doublé d'une grande gueule, mais la petite brune savait aussi que au fond elle pouvait être adorable, mais aussi une amie incroyable. Santana et ses deux amis viennent de l'Ohio, et son arriver a New York après avoir été diplômés. Santana est connu tous comme ces deux amis, elle est actrice, danseur et parfois chanteuse, la petite brune, s'appelle Rachel Berry, elle, elle est comédienne a Broadway, avec le jeune garçon qui s'appelle Kurt Hummel. Ces trois là sont très connus mais cela ne les empêchent pas de rester de bons amis depuis plusieurs années. Et voilà que maintenant, on leur demande de retourner là ou tout a commencée, là ou que très peu de gens croyaient en eux, au lycée…

« Allez San s'il te plait, ça vas être super de revoir tous le monde ! » fit Kurt.

« Je ne dit pas le contraire Hummel ! Mais… » Barbouilla Santana.

« Mais quoi ?! »Interromps le jeune homme.

« …je… Je n'ai pas le temps ! Voila ! C'est tout ! »

« Oh arrête ton baratin, je ne te crois pas, tu peux très bien te permettre de venir avec nous. »

« Parce que vous y allez ? » dit-elle surprise.

« Oui, bien sûr cela fait pas mal de temps que j'y suis pas allez et kurt aussi, tout comme Finn d'ailleurs. » fit la petite brune

« Finn ? Lui aussi ? »

Finn est le petit ami de Rachel et aussi son premier amour de lycée, après leur rupture qui a durer seulement quelque mois ils sont ressortis ensemble après que Finn ouvre son propre club de chant a New York. Il vient aussi du même Lycée qu'eux.

« Oui, et Blaine aussi je pense, enfin il ne m'a pas encore confirmé ! » dit Kurt

« Je n'en doute pas… Il est constamment pris par son travail, tout comme moi » fit Santana d'un air satisfaite de se qu'elle vient de dire.

« Il m'a quand même dit qu'il fera tout pour venir LUI ! » coupa Kurt en tuant Santana du regard.

« Bon écoute San, on comprend que tu n'a pas forcément envie de revoir certaine personnes comme ta grand-mère qui t'ignore toujours, ou comme Br… »Fit Rachel doucement.

« Stop, arrête je ne veux pas en parler ok ?! » coupa Santana en se levant. « Bon je dois y aller merci pour le déjeuner, on se revoit demain ok ? Bis. »

« Ok, d'accord mais promet nous que tu vas y réfléchir… s'il te plait ? » dit Kurt tendrement en faisant la mou.

Rachel fit pareil que son ami. « Oui s'il te plaiiiiiit… » Santana roula des yeux :

« RRaahh... Ok ça vas je vais y réfléchir, mais je n'ai pas dit oui hein ! » Soupira cette dernière. Puis s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée avant de sortir en remettant sa capuche et ces lunettes de soleil.

Une fois revenu chez elle après un après midi de travail, elle courra vers sa douche, et resta dedans en repensant à ce midi : « pff… et qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, cela me dérange pas de venir mais je me vois mal appeler ma mère et lui dire que je suis de retour si c'est pour qu'une fois arriver elle me force à allez prendre des nouvelle de mamie… » Pensa t'elle à elle-même.

Elle sorti de la douche et s'enveloppa dans sa serviette de bain pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Soudain son portable sonna, elle aperçue sur son écran que c'était sa mère.

« Mais pourquoi m'appelle t'elle ? »

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

**Et voila pour l'instant! Jespère que sa vous a plus! la suite bientôt ;)**

**et surtout REVIEW a fond! svp merci :))**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde, bon voilà je ne vous fait pas attendre davantage!**

**J'essaye de mettre du Brittana dans le prochain chapitre mais le fait de faire glisser les choses assez lentement me plaît bien enfaite...(je sais sa se fait pas) mais bon on est dans de la fiction alors... ;P**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Mais pourquoi m'appelle t'elle ? » murmura Santana. Elle prit son téléphone et après un moment d'hésitation décrocha.

« Allo » hésita Santana

« Santana ? C'est moi ta mère. Bonjour ma chérie, comment tu vas ? »

« Heu, Bien…Bien oui et toi ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? »

« Oui tout vas bien ne t'inquiète pas, heu écoute voilà avec la famille nous avons prévu de faire un déjeuner tous ensemble et vu que j'ai appris pour le bal des anciens diplômés et bien je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir à la maison et en profiter pour venir à notre déjeuner avec la famille, se sera jeudi 27, la veille du bal. Alors tu es d'accord ou non ? Tout le monde sera là… » Expliqua la mère de Santana.

Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi dire. « Mais elle lit dans mes pensés ou quoi ?! »

« Heu…écoute maman je… Je veux bien passer le weekend à la maison pour le bal mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée pour le déjeuner de jeudi… tu comprends bien qu'entre mamie et moi, ce n'est pas l'harmonie. »Fit la brune.

« Oui je sais… Mais s'il te plait fait le pour moi et ton père, je te promets que j'en parlerai a ta grand-mère et que tout se passera bien ! Promis ! » Supplia sa mère.

« Bon, je te tiens au courant ok ? » Soupira Santana « Je te laisse je suis fatiguée. Bisous à toi et papa. »

« Oui ok… Bisous ma chérie bonne nuit. Je t'aime » finit sa mère.

« Moi aussi. » fit Santana avant de raccrocher.

Santana n'a jamais réussit à dire « je t'aime » à qui que se soit depuis son départ vers New York. Pourtant elle aimerait le dire en première avant que ces parents ne lui disent, mais elle n'y arrive pas, elle ne veut pas penser à la raison de cette attitude, pour elle cela ferait trop mal car ça résumerai une bonne partie de son passé et elle s'est promise de ne pas y repenser.

Mais maintenant, elle ne sait plus car elle est pourtant prête à voir des gens de son passé avec des gens qui vat lui rappeler des bons mais aussi de mauvaises périodes…

_Le lendemain, 9h35, son réveil sonne._

« Mmh… Oh noooonn... ! » Elle leva la tête de son oreille puis s'appuya sur ses coudes avec difficulté comme si elle venait de se faire battre. Elle coupa le réveil qui sonnait toujours puis alla dans sa salle de bain se préparer. Elle se regarda dans la glace pendant plus de 5 minutes, elle regardait les énormes poches sous ses yeux qui en disaient long sur sa nuit, puis commença à se préparer avant de s'habiller et de sortir de sa belle petite maison qui donnait sur un quartier typé de la ville juste à coté d'une plage.

Elle s'arrêta près d'une petite camionnette qui ressemblait à un stand de boissons chaude. Elle s'avança et salua l'homme à l'intérieur de la camionnette qui lui sourie en lui tendant un énorme gobelet remplie de café. Elle le remercia puis fit demi-tour vers sa voiture. Elle rentra dans sa voiture tout en buvant son café.

Une sonnerie retentie dans son sac, au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à démarrer la voiture. Elle prit son sac et pris son portable. C'était un message de Kurt. Avant même de le lire, elle roula des yeux sachant d'avance se qu'il lui voulait.

- _Coucou miss je-suis-toujours-en-retard, je voulais juste te dire que se midi avec les autres on se rejoint au restaurant habituel pour déjeuner, alors rendez-vous a 12h PRECISE ! Et j'espère que tu pourras nous dire enfin se que tu compte faire concernant le bal... Ne soit pas en retard, on ne t'attendra pas pour manger, bisous. Kurt H. XX_

« Je m'en doutais, Raah là là… la patience ne doit plus être son point fort à celui-là ! »Soupira Santana à elle-même.

- _Bonjour miss porcelaine, je vais bien je te remercie. Pour se midi, je peux, pas de soucis, mais ne t'attend pas à une réponse car tu risque d'être déçu ! Je serais à l'heure ne t'inquiète pas. Bis S._

_Plus tard en fin de matinée…_

Santana travaille d'arrache pied à ne plus en savoir de la tête, et décide de faire une petite pose clope.

Elle ne sait plus quoi faire au sujet de se bal et de cette soudaine réunion de famille. Comment pouvait-elle faire si jamais une engueulade éclaterai pendant le dîner, sachant qu'elle a le sang chaud elle savait qu'elle pourrait aller loin, mais surtout se qu'il lui fait peur, c'est que toute sa famille est pareil qu'elle. La famille Lopez, est connu pour leurs fort caractères et leurs engueulades légendaires en espagnol, car en plus de ça ils sont tous hispaniques, se qui n'arrange rien…

Santana appréhendait beaucoup. Elle retourna à son travail quand soudain elle entendit son ventre grogner, et après une minute à se plaindre, elle sursauta :

« Mince ! Il est quelle heure ?! … Oups 11h52 ! Je n'y serais jamais à temps ! » Fit-elle en prenant ces affaires pour courir à sa voiture.

15 minutes plus tard, là voilà à l'entrée du restaurant. Elle jeta un regard indiscret un peu partout dans la salle avant de reconnaître ces quatre amis à une table.

« Tu es en retard de 7 minutes Lopez et… » Fit Kurt en posant son doigt sur sa montre.

« Ne fait pas attention à se qu'il dit San » coupa Blaine en souriant à Santana qui lui rendit en s'assoyant entre lui et Rachel.

« Oui ne fait pas attention, alors comment tu vas ma belle depuis hier ? » fit Rachel en l'enlaçant pour lui dire bonjour.

Rachel est devenue très protectrice avec Santana et très douce depuis que c'est deux là on apprit à se connaître d'avantage car en arrivant à New York Santana c'était incrusté chez Rachel et Kurt qui vivaient au début ensemble puis ils sont restés tout les trois ensemble pendant un peu plus d'un an avant que Blaine ne vienne s'installer suivit de Finn. Et ensuite Santana sait servit de son argent que sa mère avait mis de côté pour elle pour pouvoir s'acheter un appartement qu'elle a quitté une fois célèbre pour sa maison actuelle. Rachel a toujours été là pour elle depuis. Et Santana fait là même chose, elles sont meilleures amies maintenant (avec Kurt aussi).

« Merci Blaine. Hummel, je ne suis pas ton caniche alors arrête de joué le rôle du maître, papa-poule si tu tiens à se qui fait de toi un homme physiquement, tu m'as comprise ? Oui Rachel ça vas bien je te remercie ! » Fit Santana en leurs adressant un sourire de mi-diva mi-garce comme il se doit.

Kurt ouvra la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait car il n'avait aucune répartit sur se coup là et se contenta de sourire à Santana avant de continuer sa conversation coupé qu'il avait avec les autres avant l'arrivée de celle-ci.

« Donc je disais, … Ah oui, donc pour le voyage on y vas en voiture alors ? On prend laquelle ? »

« Oui, mais pas la notre en tout cas ! Il n'y aura pas suffisamment de place pour nos sacs à tous » soupira Blaine.

« Très bien alors on prendra la notre ! » Fit Rachel en sautillant sur son siège et en tapant dans ses mains avant de se tourner vers son voisin de table. « Tu es d'accord chéri ? On ne t'entend plus… » Dit la petite brune en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Hein, oh heu… Oui oui pas de soucis sa me vat ! Et puis vu la taille de notre voiture se serai stupide de ne pas la prendre » fit Finn juste sortie de ses pensés.

« D'accord donc ça s'est réglé… Oh enfaite Santana, alors tu viens avec nous non ? » Demanda Blaine en se tournant vers elle.

« Oui Santana, tu viens alors ? » Renchérit Kurt en lui lançant un petit regard et un sourit au coin de la bouche.

« Heu, je ne sais pas trop encore, enfaite hier ma mère m'a appeler… » Commença Santana en regardant son assiette.

« Quoi ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? » Demanda Rachel.

« Et bien, elle est au courant pour le bal, et à vrai dire cela l'arrange car elle comptait faire un déjeuner avec toute la famille le jeudi juste avant le bal, et donc elle voulait savoir si je veux venir… Sur le coup j'ai juste dit que ça me ferait plaisir de venir pour le weekend mais que je ne suis pas sur de supporter ma grand-mère si elle commence à me chercher… »

« Donc tu n'iras pas ? » Demanda Kurt inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle vat discuter avec ma grand-mère pour organiser tout ça afin que tout soit clair si je viens et de mon côté je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir d'avantage. » finit la brune toujours les yeux vers son assiette.

« Tu devrais y aller San ! » Fit Blaine

« Oui, il a raison ma belle, et de toute façon si jamais tu ne te sens plus capable de rester d'avantage tu m'appelle et je viendrais, ok ? » réconforta Rachel en passant sa main dans le dos de la brune.

« … Bon ok… Je l'appellerai se soir pour tout confirmer, mais à une seule autre condition… » Fit Santana.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Kurt.

« Que demain on aille faire les magasins, pour trouver nos tenus pour le bal et pour mon repas avec ma famille ! » Réponds Santana le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils acquiescent tous de la tête avant de finir de manger. Puis ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés vers leurs lieux de travail.

_Dans la soirée_

Après avoir pris une douche, Santana s'allongea sur son canapé son portable à la main. Elle hésita pendant 1 minute, puis secoua la tête pour se concentrer. Elle appelle sa mère :

«Allo la famille Lopez, j'écoute. »

« Salut, c'est moi Santana maman. »

« Oh, ma fille ça tombe bien je comptais justement t'envoyer un message ! J'ai us ta grand-mère au téléphone, et après une longue discussion, elle accepte de faire un effort pour la famille, mais ne t'attend pas à se qu'elle te saute dessus… » Fit sa mère un peu gênée.

« Bon, très bien je viendrais. » accepta Santana.

« Super, tu viens comment ? »

« Je viendrais avec Rachel, Finn, Blaine et Kurt, on prendra la voiture de Berry, mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'enverrai un message, quand on partira. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, bon je te laisse j'ai des invités à la maison. Bisous » fit sa mère un peu gênée par le bruit qui venait de sa maison et donc Santana devait certainement entendre.

Elle avait raison d'être gênée, Santana entendait tout, et ces voix lui étaient plus que familière.

« Qui-est-ce ? » Demanda alors Santana, tout en essayant de deviner.

« Oh heu un couple d'amis à moi et ton père… » Murmura sa mère.

« Je connais ? » fit rapidement la brune.

« Heu oui… Enfin tu connais leurs enfants elles étaient à l'école avec toi… Bon je te laisse maintenant, je suis vraiment presser ma chérie. »

Dit-moi, tu m'en as trop dit maintenant ! » S'énerva Santana.

« … c'est…la famille… Pierce, Santana, son père et sa mère. » Soupira celle-ci

Santana était tétanisée, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à eux, pourtant elle le savait que ses parents sont proche d'eux, mais se qui l'a choqué ce n'est pas Monsieur et Madame Pierce, mais plutôt l'une de leurs fille. Le simple fait de penser à _elle_ l'a mis dans tous ces états. La seule réaction qu'elle est us fut de raccrocher.

* * *

**Voilà se seras tout pour le moment, je préfère ne pas trop allez vite et prendre mon temps pour que les autres chapitres soient à la hauteur... Donc je publierais surement en fin de semaine prochaine. Bis**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde, bon là je ne pouvais pas attendre d'avantage, il fallait absolument que je vous donne là suite! Bon et je sais que se n'ai pas vous qui allez vous plaindre alors voilà, jespère que la suite vas vous plaire!**

**J'ai rajouté des personnages de Glee dès maintenant, bon je ne vais pas vous dire tout maintenant mais tout se que je peux dire c'est que si vous aimé le duo Quinntana (amitié) alors vous êtes au bonne endroit... xD**

**Et le fait davoir mis rachel et Santana meilleures amies, sa vous vas ou pas? Moi j'aime bien, et vus que personne n'a l'air gêné je prends ça pour un "j'aime" ! :)**

**FabPezBerry78 : Merci beaucoup sa fait trop plaisir de savoir ça, bon et puis se qui concerne rachel et Finn, moi j'ai voulu que sa se raproche le plus possible de la série pour vraiment imaginer un futur, donc désoler... Mais sa ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne parlera pas avec Quinn ou quelqu'un d'autre... (je verrai ;P) #suspense garantie!**

**AlwaysU : Merci beaucoup, oui moi aussi je me disais là même chose c'est pour cela aussi que je m'y suis mis MDR!**

**Sur ce.. Bonne lecteur XXlove**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cela fait maintenant presque plus d'un mois que Santana avais us sa mère au téléphone et depuis elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule personne, c'_elle_ dont les parents sont venus chez les siens pour un dîné, c'_elle_ qui était au lycée avec elle, c'_elle _qui pendant trois ans fut sa meilleure amie, c'_elle _qui fut le premier grand et vrai amour de Santana. _Elle_, Brittany S Pierce. Son nom fit trembler la brune rien quand le prononçant dans sa tête. Elles ont vécu quelque chose ensemble de tellement puissant que personne n'aurai pu se douté à une rupture, et pourtant se fût bien arrivé, tout comme Rachel et Finn, ou encore Kurt et Blaine sauf qu'eux ils se sont retrouvés. Santana s'en est toujour voulu de l'avoir lâchée comme elle là fait mais il fallait qu'elle soit franche avec sa meilleure amie, et les premiers mois qui on suivit leur rupture furent très dure, jusqu'à se que Brittany lui annonce qu'elle par pour une fac se prénommant MIT. Santana était heureuse pour elle, et heureuse d'avoir pus garder le contact avec elle, mais malheureusement comme on dit souvent « tout histoire à une fin. ». Et la brune a mis plusieurs mois pour réaliser, et tourner la page, mais le fait que sa mère lui est dite le nom de famille de Brittany, fit faire à Santana un saut dans le temps.

Et si jamais elle se croisait au bal, c'est vrai qu'elle aussi était une élève de McKinley, même si elle ne fut pas diplômée, elle vat certainement venir pour revoir tout le monde, pensa Santana et après réflexion, s'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à une rencontre avec elle. Comment allait telle réagir… Elle n'avait toujours pas la réponse.

_Lundi 24 Juillet_

Santana venait de finir son prochain album, elle était épuisée, et une fois arrivé chez elle, sa première réaction, avait été de s'engouffrer dans son canapé, la télécommande à la main, et de zapper jusqu'à se que ses yeux décident de se fermer. Mais elle fut prise de court quand son téléphone sonna. Elle soupira quand elle s'aperçu que c'était Hummel, elle hésita à répondre directement rien que pour l'embêter. Mais elle décrocha quand même :

« Hey San tu m'entends ?! DESOLE IL.Y. . . .T' ! »Hurla Kurt en essayant de se faire bien entendre avec se bruit de musique forte et de ricanements ivres.

« OUI, je t'entend porcelaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Et puis où est-ce que tu es ?! » Demanda Santana, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cela.

« Je suis en boîte avec Blaine, Rachel, et Finn, et devine sur qui on est tombé ? … Un groupe de jeune venant tout droit des quatre coins du pays ! » Fit Kurt surexcité.

« Comment ça un groupe de jeune ? Je les connais ? » S'étonna la brune.

« Mais bien sûr sinon je ne t'appellerai pas ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton gros cul de se canapé de filer à la douche, de te faire belle et de nous rejoindre au Bi club ! »Grogna soigneusement le garçon.

« Mais…comment tu… Pfff… Ok ca vas j'arrive ! » Grogna à son tour le belle brune.

« Super à tout de suite ! » fit Kurt avant de raccrocher.

Santana se leva difficilement avant de se résoudre à faire se que Kurt lui avait ordonné, Bien que se n'était pas à son habitude de faire se qu'on lui ordonnait surtout quand c'est Kurt, mais la Latina voulait absolument savoir qui était se fameux groupe de jeune. Alors après c'être préparée, elle partit vers le Bi club, une boîte connu qu'elle fréquentait souvent. Toutes les stars du moment allaient là-bas.

Elle se gara près de l'entrée de derrière comme à son habitude, puis entra par celle-ci pour éviter les fans à l'asseau. Elle remarqua Finn au bar, une bière à la main en train de discuter avec un mec, mais elle ne le voyait que de dos alors elle s'approcha un peu plus près. Mais là elle n'en revenait pas.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Puck ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? » Fit elle, surprise.

« Hey, salut ma petite Latina préféré, comment tu vas ? » Rigola Puck en l'entourant de ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« Super bien ! Ouah mais tu es venu tout seul ? » Fit Santana encore sur le choque en lui rendant son accolade.

« Non bien sûr que non ! Je suis arrivé avec d'autres du Glee Club en faite ! » Fit il en montrant du doigt Rachel, Kurt, Blaine qui dansaient entouré par Mike, Mercedes, Tina, et Quinn.

Au même moment, Rachel aperçue sa meilleure amie et courra vers elle pour lui sauter dessus suivis de près par les autres.

« Ouah, alors la Santana tu as assuré ta robe te vas à merveille ! »Fit Kurt hypnotisé.

A vrai dire, c'est vrai qu'elle avait sortie le grand jeu, elle portait une petite robe noir légère lui arrivant au cuisse en dégradé montant un peu plus haut avec un petit décolleté et laissant une vue sur tout le long de son dos. Les cheveux détaché mi-lisse, mi-ondulé, avec des talons noir, et tout ça accompagné par un léger maquillage assez simple.

Tout le monde l'avait dévoré des yeux, y compris les filles, dont une petite partie était folle de jalousie.

La fête continua dans la bonne humeur et ils dansèrent pendant plusieurs heures.

« OULALA… J'en peu plus je vais dehors faire une pause clope ! » Fit Santana aux autres.

« Attend je te suis ! » répondit Quinn en prenant le bras de la Latina.

Une fois dehors, elles s'assiègent sur un petit mur en pierre et commencèrent à fumer.

« Alors, pas trop déçu ? » Murmura Quinn à sa voisine.

« Déçu ? De quoi donc ? » S'étonna Santana en la fixant du regard.

« Bah qu'_elle_ ne soit pas là tiens ! » fit Quinn comme si s'était logique.

« QUOI ?! … Mais... Heu…non…Enfin…je… » Barbouilla la Latina en évitant le regard de la blonde.

« Écoute San, je te connais ok, et quand je t'ai vu arrivé dans cette tenu avec se sourire et ses yeux pleins d'espoir, je me suis douté que tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un mais bizarrement se regard c'est effacée au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait. Et il n'y a qu'une seule explication rationnelle et elle s'appelle Brittany ! » Avoua Quinn.

Santana se raidi en entendant le prénom de son ex, et sans le vouloir une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

« Écoute Q je ne vois pas duuu …du tout de de… De quoi tu pa-parle ! » Fit Santana en pleurant.

« ça vas allez ma belle ! » murmura la blonde en prenant Santana dans ses bras pour la calmer, elle savait que l'alcool y était aussi pour beaucoup mais elle savait aussi très bien que son amie n'était pas trop passé à autre chose au fond d'elle depuis sa rupture avec Brittany.

« Écoute ma belle je comprends que tu sois en train de douter, j'en ai parlé avec Rachel et Kurt et ils savent que tu es perdu mais aussi que le fait de retourner là-bas vont te rappelé beaucoup de souvenir, surtout ceux avec Britt… Alors sache que je ne te lâcherai pas et que je serais là… Tout le monde sera là pour toi ma belle. » Finis Quinn avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Merci Quinn, je suis heureuse de te voir… » Murmura Santana avant de blottir sa tête dans le cou de la blonde.

Puis elles retournèrent rejoindre les autres pour finir la soirée en beauté et rentrer à une heure pas possible.

_Le lendemain après-midi_

Après la soirée qu'elle avait passé, Santana n'osait même pas sortir de son lit pour allez se regarder dans le miroir, elle était encore sonné et elle avait un mal de tête insupportable. La sonnerie de son portable finit pas la faire se retourner vers sa table de chevet et elle aperçut un message venant de Quinn, alors elle s'empressât avec difficulté à prendre son portable :

-_Coucou ma belle, juste pour te dire que nous sommes déjà partis vers Lima avec les autres car nous devons aider pour les préparatifs du bal. Je te fais de gros bisous et à vendredi ma chérie. Quinn XXX_

_-Coucou, d'accord bonne route à vendredi et merci pour hier… :$ Gros bisous. S. XXX_

Santana était heureuse de se savoir aussi proche avec Quinn alors que leurs engueulades étaient plus présentes qu'autres choses à l'époque. Mais elles se ressemblaient tellement au fond que c'était obliger qu'elles s'adorent comme cela.

Bref, Santana décida quand même de se lever pour prendre une bonne douche, avant d'aller travailler une dernière fois pour après partir direction Lima demain.

Après avoir bossé une bonne partie de l'après midi, Santana décida de rentrer chez elle pour finir ça valise, dont elle n'arrivait pas à la refermer se qui voulait dire, qu'elle devra laisser des fringues ici et cela ne l'enchantait pas trop. Se qui ne l'enchantait pas trop non plus, c'était son imagination car depuis qu'elle c'était levée elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule personne et s'imaginait leur retrouvaille. Elle en rougissait tellement elle avait honte d'elle de penser à cela, sachant qu'elle était sure que, _elle, _elle ne devait certainement pas penser à elle.

Tout cela s'embrouillai dans sa tête, et elle devenait complètement folle, alors elle décida de chercher un moyen pour essayer de l'oublier, et la première chose qu'elle pensa n'était pas des moindres… Il fallait qu'elle trouve LA chanson qui lui fera ressentir tout se qu'elle ressent pour pouvoir rejeter toute l'énergie qui l'enivre avec se poids en elle. Puis elle se rappela d'une chanson qu'elle adorait écouter avec sa cousine qui vivait en France… Et elle ne pue empercher de la chanter :

Si t'avais attendu, Si t'avais pris le temps

Si tu n'avais pas tout voulu, maintenant

Si tu m'avais gouté, Comme un fruit défendu,

Juste avec le cœur en secret

Comme quand rien n'est dû

On aurait gravé chaque jour

Au creux des lignes de nos mains,

Plus qu'hier encore et toujours

Et bien moins que demain

Pardonne-moi

Le mal que j'ai pas fait

J'voulais pas, Que l'on s'aime à peu prés

J'voulais juste me connaître mieux, m'épanouir à tes côtés

On ne donne rien quand on donne peu,

Je voulais tout donner

Si j'avais su te dire, Que viendrait pas à pas,

Celui que je vais devenir, Et que tu ne vois pas

Si tu avais su lire, Au travers de l'enfant,

La promesse de nos désirs, Au delà de l'instant,

On aurait compté chaque jour, Sur les doigts liés de la main,

Quand l'espoir encore et toujours, De si beaux lendemains

Pardonne-moi

Le mal que j'ai pas fait

J'voulais pas, Que l'on s'aime à peu prés

J'voulais juste me connaître mieux, m'épanouir à tes côtés

On ne donne rien quand on donne peu,

Je voulais tout donner

Pardonne-moi, Le mal que j'ai pas fait

Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi...

Pardonne-moi

Le mal que j'ai pas fait

J'voulais pas, Que l'on s'aime à peu prés

J'voulais juste me connaître mieux, m'épanouir à tes côtés

On ne donne rien quand on donne peu,

Je voulais tout donner

Pardonne-moi

Le mal que j'ai pas fait

J'voulais pas, Que l'on s'aime à peu prés

J'voulais juste me connaître mieux, m'épanouir à tes côtés

On ne donne rien quand on donne peu,

Je voulais tout donner

Voilà elle se sentait mieux maintenant, mais jusqu'à combien de temps… Elle s'avait que chanter devant un miroir n'effacerait pas tout, il fallait le faire devant tout le monde, devant le terre entière mais surtout devant _elle._

* * *

**Et voilà sa sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Bon d'accord je me suis fait un petit kiff à la française avec la chanson ^^' bon pour ceux qui n'avait pas reconnu c'est la chanson de Gregory Lemarchal - Pardonne moi. Si vous ne la connaissez pas je vous invite à allez sur youtube l'écouter elle est super et puis je voulais lui rendre hommage... **

**Bon j'espère que sa vous à plu, Review Review please! **

**Pour le prochain chapitre je compte faire apparaître Brittany, enfin je pense donc soyez patient! je compte bien faire plusieurs chapitres si j'y arrive alors savourez et on se retrouve bientôt Bye xxKiss**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! :)**

**Bon j'ai eu un petit blanc ces derniers jours donc soyez indulgent. Pour Brittany, desolé elle n'apparaitra pas mais on parlera d'elle...**

**dtournent37 : Merci ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ça plais autant, surtout que je ne suis pas mais alors pas du tout doué généralement xD Mais bon c'est en pratiquant qu'on s'améliore.. ;P**

**REVIEW please, Thanks XX**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Mercredi matin, 7h35_

Son réveil sonne, et Santana l'éteignit directement. Enfaite elle était déjà réveillé, cela faisait déjà 2 heures qu'elle regardait le plafond furtivement, la tête dans ses pensés. Elle avait rêvé d'_elle _cette nuit, elle avait rêvé un souvenir, celui de leur dernier baisé, à l'auditorium, juste après qu'elle lui est dit qu'elle ne quittera pas Sam et qu'elle voulait son bonheur, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui l'aimerai réciproquement, mais qu'elle se fasse aussi d'autres amis sauf celle de sa meilleur amie car cette place était déjà prise…par elle-même. Puis elles se sont embrassés tendrement, à vu d'œil on pourrait penser que c'était juste un baiser chaste et furtive, mais pour Santana c'était tout autre chose, et elle du se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Se baiser fût le dernier avant que Santana ne parte direction New York, la gorge sèche, l'estomac serré, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle s'était réveillée aussitôt après avoir passé la porte du lycée. Elle se retrouva assise sur son lit, trempé par la sueur, pourtant elle n'avait rien sur elle, mais son rêve avait du la faire bouger dans son sommeil.

Bref, elle regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever, et d'aller vers la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner et se préparer.

Il était à présent 8h30, et le téléphone de Santana sonna. C'était Rachel.

«Coucou, on est devant chez toi on t'attend ma belle ! » fit la petite brune doucement avec une pointe d'excitation qui fit penser à Santana qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à avoir contemplé le plafond durant la nuit.

« Bonjour Rachel, J'arrive ! » fit Santana avant de raccrocher et de prendre ses affaires pour ensuite quitter sa maison.

Finn et Rachel étaient sortis de la voiture et attendaient la Latina.

Celle-ci souri a ses deux amis, puis donna ses sacs à Finn qui tendait déjà ces bras pour prendre ces affaires. Et dès qu'elle fut libre, elle s'empressa de prendre Rachel dans ses bras comme à chaque fois.

« Alala… Je suis tellement excité sur le fait de savoir que dans quelques heures, demain matin, nous serons à Lima ! » Fit Rachel, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui on vat bien rigoler ! » répondu Santana avec un sourire forcé en pensant à son repas de famille.

Rachel regarda longuement la brune avant de lui acquiescer un sourire forcé de compréhension.

Puis ils remontèrent tous dans la voiture. Finn au volant, Rachel sur le siège passager, et Santana sur la banquette arrière derrière Rachel au coté de Kurt et Blaine qui étaient restés dans la voiture car ils étaient en grande discutions mais ils stoppèrent leur activité quand la Latina monta pour lui faire un grand sourire chacun. Et les voila partit direction Lima !

Cela faisait déjà des heures qu'ils étaient sur la route et ils ne c'étaient arrêté qu'une fois pour le déjeuner. Maintenant, il était 21h et Finn décida de s'arrêter devant un petit restaurant pour dîner et pour se reposer. Ils sortirent de la voiture puis allèrent s'installer au fond du restaurant sur une table ronde pour 5 personnes. Santana s'installa entre Rachel et Kurt, puis Blaine et Finn s'installèrent à cotés de leur conjoint respectif.

Vers la fin du repas Santana se leva :

« Je vais au toilette. Tu m'accompagne Rachel ? »

« Heu… Bien sur ! » Fit Rachel surprise de la demande de son amie.

Une fois dans les toilettes :

« Bon, tu vas m'expliquer se qui te tracasse à la fin oui ou non ? Depuis que je t'ai us au téléphone j'ai tout de suite sentie que quelque chose n'allait pas… » S'inquiéta Santana en s'appuyant sur le rebord de l'évier.

« Oui… Je n'ai pas très bien dormie à vrai dire… » Fit Rachel en regardant le sol.

« Ça j'avais remarqué ! Tu as une voie toute petite et deux énormes poches sous les yeux qui confirment cela ! » Fit la brune en levant la tête de Rachel en portant ses doigt au menton à la Diva.

Rien quand croisant le regard de la Latina, Rachel se détendit un peu, avant de prendre une grande respiration

« L'autre jour, quand on s'est retrouvé en boite… J'ai discuté avec Tina, Mercedes et Quinn. » Commença la diva.

« Oui et ? » Fit la Latina en voyant que Rachel hésitait à dire la suite.

« Tina a commencé à raconter se que les autres du Glee Club sont devenus et… » Rachel se mordit la lèvre inferieur, avant de continuer « et on est venu à parler de… Brittany… » Santana sentit des frissons le long de son dos à l'entente du prénom de la blonde, et cela devait se voir car la diva ne pu s'empêcher de s'excuser « Désoler ma belle de devoir te parler d'elle mais il faut que je t'explique une chose la concernant. »

« Très bien, je t'écoute. » Fit Santana d'un ton neutre en regardant Rachel dans les yeux.

« Voilà, heu… Brittany vivait avec un gars depuis 6 mois apparemment, sauf que ça fait deux semaines qu'elle est revenu à Lima chez ses parents, et Mercedes pense que Brittany n'est plus avec son copain… » Santana leva un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« Bah je me demande juste pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça ? » fit la Latina

« Ecoute Santana, c'est assez dure à expliquer et j'ai passé ma nuit à réfléchir comment j'allais te révéler ça, alors soi indulgente et écoute moi d'accords ? » Soupira Rachel en prenant les mains de l'hispanique.

« Très bien, explique ! » fit rapidement Santana.

« Ensuite, on a parlé d'autre chose et la soirée était presque finit mais juste après que tu sois revenue avec Quinn du coin fumeur, J'ai remarqué que Quinn semblait pensif, alors je lui ai demandé se qu'il n'allait pas… Mais elle ne voulait rien me dire et j'ai compris que cela te concernait alors je me suis énervé et je l'ai entraîné dehors à fin de lui faire cracher le morceau ! Et puis elle m'a révélé un truc puis m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire… » Rachel évita le regard de la Latina.

« Alors pourquoi comptes-tu m'en parler ? » Fit Santana un peu étonné.

« Parce que le lendemain elle m'a appelé et elle m'a avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire alors je lui ai proposé de te le dire car pour moi tu es la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider… » Soupira Rachel.

« Non, mais attend ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue et tu me demander de l'aider ?! » S'énerva Santana. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Rachel est pu penser qu'elle soit la personne qui pourrait aidée Brittany alors qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle.

« Calme toi Santana, si je veux que tu l'aide c'est parce que ce que je t'apprête à te dire est très dure, pour Britt, et même si vous ne vous voyez plus je sais qu'il ne suffira que d'un seul regard pour que vous vous refaites entièrement confiance comme à l'époque »

Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, et Santana en était consciente. Mais elle ne se voyait pas aller vers Brittany et lui dire 'Salut, comment ça vas ? Alors c'est quoi cette histoire, tu as des soucis ?' Non elle ne se voyait pas du tout dire cela. Et puis quel souci ? Pourquoi Rachel devait absolument lui en parler. Santana était prise de curiosité.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Explique une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Oui donc, voilà j'ai demandé à Quinn si je pouvais t'en parler. Au début elle était réticente mais après plusieurs tentatives, et grâce à ma détermination légendaire, elle a acceptée ! » Sourit Rachel, fière d'elle.

« Bah tiens donc… » Fit Santana et roulant des yeux.

Mais la diva n'en fit pas attention et continua.

« Donc ensuite comme je te disais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, et ma nuit fut la plus longue de toute ma vie… Bref, voilà Quinn m'a expliquer pourquoi elle était retourné chez ces parents, en faite, Brittany et son petit-ami était en voiture et se rendait chez des amis quand deux abrutis en camion, qui devaient certainement être bourrés leur ont foncé dessus à toute allure… Et son petit-ami, lui ne pas survécu, il sait retrouver projeté à plusieurs mètres de la voiture avec plusieurs morceaux du pare-brise enfoncé un peu partout sur son corps éteint. Elle, elle n'a pas énormément souffert physiquement, à part quels que blessures superficielles… Mais psychologiquement, elle est complètement détruite… »

« QUOI ? Mais bons sen pourquoi ne m'a telle rien dit ?! » Hurla Santana

« Quinn n'osait pas te dire qu'elle avait gardé le contact avec elle… Ecoute tout se qu'on espère c'est qu'elle se relève plus forte que jamais sauf que jusque là personne n'a réussi. On compte sur toi Santana. »

« D'accord. Je vais essayer mais je ne te garantie rien… » Fit Santana, elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter et elle n'osait pas imaginer Brittany en se moment même. Elle ne pu répondre que cela.

De retour sur le parking, où les autres étaient depuis plus de vingt minutes.

« Ah enfin vous revoilà ! » Fit Kurt, les mains sur ses hanches, l'air impatient.

« Désolé, il y avait la queue » Mentit Rachel en jetant un regard vers son copain Finn qui était appuyé contre la voiture en train de piquer du nez. « Tu veux que je conduise chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Heu non… enfin si. Je suis trop fatigué et sa m'embêterai d'avoir un accident maintenant ! » Rigola Finn.

« C'est pas marrant Finnocence ! » Hurla Santana en le fusillant du regard. Mais avant de faire une réflexion à la Snixx, Rachel lui cogna sa cote avec son coude « Aïe ! Quoi ? Il le mérite ! » Hurla Santana en se frottant la ou la diva l'avait frappée.

« Ferme là ! » Murmura Rachel en lui lançant un regard du genre 'je vais te tuer si tu continue'. « Tout le monde en voiture, c'est moi qui conduit » Finit-elle en montant à la place du conducteur.

Puis tout le monde monta sans protester une seule fois.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, merci de suivre l'histoire, a bientôt xD**

**P.S : et si vous avez des questions ou bien si vous aimeriez que j'aborde un lieu, un moment dans le passé ou quoi que se soit d'autres n'hésitez surtout pas! ça me donnera des idées et plus de motivation pour envoyer le suite le plus tôt possible! :P**


	5. ceci n'est pas un chapitre spécial RIP

**Bonjour à tout le monde, je voulais finir le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui et vous le mettre dans la soirée ou demain mais avec la nouvelle du jour, je suis un peu perturbé et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer alors je publie ceci à Cory Monteith alias Finn dans Glee, décédé le 13 Juillet 2013 à l'âge de 31 ans... Grosse pensé à Lea Michele alias Rachel qui doit juste être tombée de haut après cette nouvelle... J'espère que ses proches et nous mêmes réussiront à la remettre debout même si cela va être dure... **

**Donc voilà je vous demande 1 minute de silence pour lui, pour ce qu'il a fait pour beaucoup de gens...**

**#Staystronglea #RIPcory**

**Kiss XX**

**sandra**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou le peuple, bon bah voilà la suite, j'espère que sa vous plaira ;)**

**FabPezBerry78 : oui, c'est vrai que j'y suis peut-être allez un peu fort, mais pour moi il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut l'aider à traverser un tel choc, alors si sa n'aurait pas été ça, sa aurait été autre chose du même niveau...**

**Lola : Merci beaucoup sa fait plaisir de voir ton message :) pour le copain de Brittany, non ce n'est pas Sam sinon je pense que je l'aurais dit ^^. J'espère que se chapitre va te faire plaisir alors, si tu attend Brittany... Pour se qui ai du flashback sur leur rencontre, c'est une bonne idée... Je prend cela en compte on va voir! :) Pour ta dernière demande... J'en ai aucune idée! MDR' mais si a la fin de cette fiction, je suis toujousr motivé, oui pourquoi pas ;) Bis xx**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Après de longues heures, nous voilà enfin à Lima, il devait être environs 5 heures du matin. Rachel s'arrêta devant chez les Hummel's puis elle déposa Santana chez elle.

Juste avant de partir, Rachel fit un bisou dans les airs en direction de la Latina qui lui répondit par un sourire. Et la voilà devant sa maison d'enfance. Il y avait encore de la lumière à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Santana soupira juste avant de frapper légèrement à la porte d'entrée. 30 secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvra et elle fut en face de sa mère. Celle-ci sauta littéralement sur sa fille pour l'enlacer et lui faire plusieurs bisous sur ses joues.

« RRooh mam ! Ca va, je ne suis pas porté disparue. »Hurla-t-elle. « Lâche-moi s'il te plait… » Finit-elle doucement en se rendant compte qu'elle lui parlait mal.

« Oui, oui désolé me amor, comment ca vas ? Le trajet n'était pas trop long ? » Demanda sa mère en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

« Ça vas, tout vas bien… »Fit elle en allant dans le salon ou se trouvais son père. « Bonsoir papa, comment tu vas ? »

« Salut ma chérie très bien, tu as faim ? » demanda son père en lui faisant la bise.

« Non… heu … je vais me coucher, je suis surtout épuisé… Désolé » en montant les marches vers sa chambre.

« Oh ne t'excuse pas, bonne nuit ma belle » Fit son père.

Et la voilà dans sa chambre. Elle se sentie un peu bizarre, il y avait plusieurs photos d'elle et le Glee club mais surtout d'elle et Brittany. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle à juste us le temps de vider son sac, se mettre en sous-vêtements et se glisser dans son lit et dormir.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, se qui fit réveiller la Latina.

« Oui, c'est qui ? »

« Ma belle, c'est maman. Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui, entre » Elle se redressa sur son lit

Sa mère entra, ferma la porte derrière elle, puis s'avança vers Santana

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Santana lui fit un signe positif de la tête puis sa mère s'assit « écoute, je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait car j'ai bien sentie que quand je t'ai dit pour les parents de Brittany tu étais… choqué… Et se n'était pas mon intension, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas en parler et te dire qu'ils étaient à la maison. »

« Je sais mama et je ne t'en veux pas » Sourit elle à sa mère.

« Très bien ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, bon maintenant prépare toi, tout le monde arrive dans une heure et demi » fit sa mère en s'avançant devant la porte « Te quiero me amor » puis elle disparu derrière sa porte.

Santana se prépara, elle portait une robe noire, assez serré, et assez courte. Elle portait des talons noirs avec des accessoires qui vont avec son maquillage. Elle sait lisser les cheveux. Et maintenant elle était juste incroyablement séduisante, pas trop sexy mais suffisant pour un repas de famille, juste parfait. Elle se regarda une dernière fois à travers son miroir, puis descendit les marches des escaliers.

Il y avait déjà du monde, ses frères et sa sœur était présent avec leurs compagnons, sa tante et son oncle étaient là aussi, ils discutèrent tous puis, gros blanc, ils se sont tous mis à regarder Santana, leurs bouches ouvertes ébahis. Santana sentie une bouffé de chaleur monter sur ses joues.

« Quoi ? J'ai fais quelque choses de mal ? » Santana paniquait

« Non, non, tu es juste… WOUAH » Fit son plus grand frère.

« Tu es magnifique petite sœur » Fit sa sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras. « Ça fait plaisir de te revoir »

« Moi aussi, je suis heureuse. Allons-nous asseoir. » Fit Santana en trainant sa sœur vers le canapé.

Elle était tellement heureuse de revoir tout le monde. Plus tard ses cousins étaient arrivés, plus sa marraine. Tout était parfait, mais d'un coup elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et elle se raidit en sachant qui il manquait, sa Grand-mère.

Son père est allé ouvrir la porte, puis la laissa entrer. Elle n'avait pas changée d'un pouce, toujours belle avec son sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Santana fit un sourire en découvrant sa grand-mère mais elle l'effaça tout de suite quand leur regard se croisa. La Latina se mordit la lèvre avec hésitions, elle ne s'avait pas comment réagir.

« Et là, je fais quoi ? Vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé, je ferais mieux de ne rien dire… » Pensa Santana.

« Bon allez, à table tout le monde ! » Cria sa mère en frappant des mains.

Tout le monde pris place. Son père était au bout de table, près de la porte qui mène à la cuisine, sa mère se trouvait à la gauche de celui-ci, à sa droite était assis sa marraine suivit par sa tante, le copain de sa sœur, sa sœur, Santana, puis au bout de la table se trouvait sa grand-mère. Les autres étaient en face entre sa mère et sa grand-mère.

Santana lança un regard froid à sa mère quand elle plaça la nourriture sur la table, car elle s'avait que si elle était près de sa grand-mère, se n'était pas par hasard… Sa mère se contenta de lui lancer un clin d'œil suivie d'un sourire à la Lopez.

Le déjeuner commença dans le calme jusqu'à se que sa mère commença à parler avec son beau frère, puis tout le monde commença à parler sauf Santana et sa grand-mère.

Au moment du dessert, sa sœur lui donna un coup de coude, se qui fit sursauter la brune.

« Aie ! Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? » Murmura la Latina en cherchant le regard de sa sœur qui lui montra sa grand-mère.

« Allez ! Parle-lui ! » Murmura sa sœur.

Santana soupira puis pris une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Bonjour… Comment vas-tu ? » Fit Santana en jouant avec sa fourchette.

« Bonjour, bien merci. » Répondit sa grand-mère, sur un ton calme mais un peu forcé.

« Super, heu… écoute je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle toi et moi… » Commença Santana.

Au même moment un gros blanc s'installa dans la pièce, et tout le monde attendit la réponse de sa grand-mère.

« On a déjà eu cette discussion. Alors mange ton dessert et pour l'amour de dieu arrête de jouer avec cette fourchette ! » Fit sa grand-mère d'un ton sec.

Cette fois si s'en était trop pour Santana, avant jamais elle n'aurait osé lui répondre, car elle l'a respectait toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Mais la toute cette histoire prenait trop d'ampleur dans la famille.

« Bon, sa suffit ! Tu vas arrêter de me répondre comme cela, je ne suis plus une petite fille et tu me dois se respect, car jusque là je te l'ai toujours accordé. Et tu vas m'écouter ! Je suis Santana Lopez, je suis ta petite fille et je le serais toujours quoi qu'il arrive, je suis moi-même depuis toujours et je n'ai jamais changé ! Que je sois lesbienne ou non ne t'autorise pas à me rejeter comme ça ! Tu as toujours défendu pleins de causes quoi qu'il arrive, tu t'es battus pour l'égalité et la liberté, mais quand je t'ai dit MA liberté à moi, celle qui me définie qui fait de moi se que je suis et se que j'aime, tu me rejeté ?! Se n'est pas normal. Ecoute, je t'aime mamie, je vous aime tous et pour toujours, et je sais que tu ressens la même chose mais je voudrais juste que tu respecte mon choix d'aimer les femmes. Je le mérite comme chacun de nous. J'aimerais que se pourquoi tu t'es défendu toute ta vie, tu l'applique aussi pour moi. S'il te plait… »

Le silence persista encore quelques secondes, mais pour Santana s'était des heures, elle voulait juste que sa grand-mère lui dise qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle respectera son choix. Puis sa grand-mère soupira avant de commencer à parler :

« Non. Non, Santana, se pourquoi je me suis défendu n'a rien avoir avec tes préférence sexuelle. Mon dieu comment tu peux dire cela. Je ne peux ressentir que de la honte quand tu me dis se que tu es ! Je ne peux imaginer cela. Je veux bien venir ici et manger avec tout le monde que tu sois là ou pas mais n'espère rien d'autres de ma part ! Je ne peux concevoir cela, s'est en dehors de tout se que notre religion autorise et je ne me l'autoriserais pas autour de moi et encore moins devant les autres ! »

Santana resta la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se lever. « Très bien alors je m'en vais. » Puis parti en direction de la porte d'entrée avant de se retourner et faire face à tout le monde. « Dieu n'a jamais dit de se qu'il pensait sur l'orientation sexuelle de quiconque. Il voulait qu'on se respecte, et c'est se que je veux que l'on me respecte sur se que je suis et avec qui je veux vivre, c'est ma vie, et je veux être heureuse. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça alors je n'ai plus de grand-mère. » Elle se retourna pris son sac et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Elle prit son portable et appela Quinn.

« Halo Santana ? Ça va ? »

«Non, ça vas pas …t-très bien là » fit la Latina en pleure tout en marchant sur le trottoir.

« Ok, écoute vas au Breadstix, je t'y rejoins dans 20 minutes ok ? »

« D'accord je t'y attend » Renifla Santana avant de raccrocher.

En à peine 10 minutes elle y était déjà. Elle s'installa dans un coin sombre et commanda une bière. Elle avait juste envie d'oublier tout se qu'il venait de se passer aujourd'hui… Il n'était que 16H mais le fait de boire de l'alcool maintenant ne la dérangeais pas, tout le contraire de la petite serveuse qui paraissait choquer de la demande de la Latina mais vu la tête de cette dernière elle comprit vite puis alla chercher la boisson avant de lui apporter.

Cela faisait 12 minutes qu'elle attendait, Quinn n'était toujours pas là.

« Elle doit être dans les bouchons… » Pensa la Latina pour se convaincre qu'elle n'allait pas tarder.

Puis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna, et Santana aperçu des cheveux blond au coin de l'œil, alors elle se retourna mais cette personne continua son chemin jusqu'à la caisse. D'ailleurs elle se rendit compte que cette blonde était beaucoup plus grande que son amie et avait des cheveux plus longs aussi. La blonde pris sa commande et se retourna en direction de la sortie. Et Santana se figea en voyant son visage.

Ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien… C'était _Brittany._

Elle la fixa le temps qu'elle marchait le long de l'allée. Il faut dire que Brittany faisait toujours se petit effet car toute une table de garçons s'étaient retournés pour pouvoir la mater. Mais Santana n'us pas le temps de sortir une seule réflexion car elle continuait de fixer son visage. Son visage avait une émotion que Santana n'avait jamais vue avant.

Son estomac se serra de culpabilité et elle repensa à se que Rachel lui avait confié. Elle avait perdu son petit-ami.

Il faut dire que la blessure de la blonde se voyait rien qu'avec sa tenue. Elle était en jogging avec une veste et un débardeur blanc. La capuche sur la tête, mais on pouvait apercevoir son visage remplie de chagrin et de tristesse. Santana ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et disparu dans le parking.

Santana était sous le choc, elle ne pensa pas la voir aujourd'hui et encore moins dans cette tristesse là, elle avait l'air complètement vide de l'intérieure.

Puis une ombre, se plaça devant elle qui la fit sursauter

« Santana ? »

* * *

**ET VOILA pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse sur cette dernière phrase :P (un peu sadique? Ah non non pas du tout..)**

**Kiss je vous aime ! xx**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la chapitre suivant en espèrant qu'il va vous plaire :)**

**La musique interprété dedans c'est The Fray - Look after you, je vous conseille de mettre la musique en meme temps, ça ne sera que plus agréable!**

**Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture et à bientot kiss xx**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

« Santana ? »

Elle reprit son souffle « Oh c'est toi Q ?! Tu m'as fait peur » Soupira t'elle

Quinn pris place en face de la brune « C'est se que j'ai vue ! Tu avais l'air pensif, qu'elle que chose ne vas pas ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Questionna la blonde

« Je me suis pris la tête avec ma grand-mère… » Soupira la Latina en posant ses coudes sur la table, en portant ses mains à sa tête pour la soutenir.

« Raconte-moi tout »

Puis Santana lui raconta en détail se qu'il s'est passé. « Et voilà je suis arrivé ici et… heu c'est tout… » Hésita-t-elle.

« Mmmh… Toi tu me cache quelque chose… Je me trompe ? » Fit Quinn avec son sourire au coin de la bouche, fière de l'avoir remarquée.

« Heu, en faite B-Brittany est passé prendre sa commande. Je l'ai aperçu et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la croiser… »

« Oh mince, je l'ai pas croisé pourtant… Et… Vous avez parlés, elle t'a aperçu elle ? » Fit la blonde en chuchotant tout en s'approchant un peu plus près.

« Quoi ? Heu non et heureusement car je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais réagie… »

« Oui tu as raison et puis vus tes yeux elle se serait inquiété je pense… »

« Quoi ? Tu crois ?! Enfin je veux dire, j'ai une tête vraiment horrible… ? » Fit la Latina en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre pour essayer de se voir dans le reflet de la vitre.

« Oh sa vas mais ça se voit que tu as pleuré… Bon et d'ailleurs pour ton repas de famille ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tes parents vont en reparler avec ta mamie et qu'elle comprendra … »

« J'en suis pas très sure tu sais, mes parents n'ont rien dit, d'ailleurs personnes n'a rien dit, et puis ma grand-mère ne changera pas d'avis pour elle sait contre nature et contre notre religion » murmura Santana les larmes aux yeux.

« Non ne pleure pas, je suis là ma belle ! Bon tu sais quoi ? On vat appeler Berry et on vat aller au seul endroit dans se plaide qui nous inspires ! » Hurla Quinn avant de lui prendre la main et de lui faire un clin d'yeux

« Okay » Sourie la brune avant que la blonde ne la tire dehors.

Elles s'entrèrent dans la pièce puis allumèrent la grande pièce.

« L'Amphithéâtre… Bien trouvé les filles » Sourie Rachel avant de s'élancer vers la scène.

« Oui je suis plutôt fière de moi là » fit Quinn en suivant la diva

« Tu viens ma belle ? »Demanda la diva à Santana

« Oui, oui j'arrive… Je… Je suis juste émue de me retrouver là à vos cotés les filles » fit la brune en essayant de retenir les larmes qui apparaissaient déjà aux bords de ses yeux.

« ooohh, ne pleure pas ma belle ! » lui fit Rachel en lui faisant signe de venir les rejoindre

Santana monta les marches puis elles s'installèrent sur des grands tabourets noir qui se trouvaient au milieu de la scène.

« San, si on est ici c'est qu'on a toujours trouvé les bon mots en chantant alors j'aimerais… enfin ON aimerait que tu pense a une personne en particulier et que tu chante la première chanson qui te viens à l'esprit, celle dont tu aimerais que cette personne entend, tu comprends ? » Expliqua Quinn

« Oui et puis tu n'es pas obliger de te justifier après, je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé de nous dire qui c'es mais sache que de notre coté au moins on comprendra une partie de se qu'il ne vat pas et on pourra t'aider d'avantage » Rassura la diva en prenant les mains de ses deux amies.

« Ok, je vais le faire » la Latina ferma les yeux pris une grande inspiration puis se leva chuchota à l'oreille d'un musicien qui était dans les alentours puis commença à chanter :

Elle se plaça dos à ses amis en face des fauteuils vident.

**_If I don't say this now I will surely break_**

_Si je ne le dis pas maintenant, je casserai sûrement_

**_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_**

_Quand je quitterai la seule que je veux prendre,_

**_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_**

_Pardonne moi pour l'urgence mais dépêches toi et attends_

**_My heart has started to separate_**

_Mon coeur commence à se séparer_

Quinn et Rachel commencèrent à chanter le refrain discretement en chœur, toute en se donnant la main…

**_Oh, oh _**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Be my baby_**

_Soit mon bébé_

**_Ohhhhhh_**

**_Oh, oh _**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Be my baby_**

_Soit mon bébé_

Toute seule.

**_I'll look after you_**

_Je prendrai soin de toi_

Elle se remémora son passé au lycée avec _elle…_

**_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_**

_Là maintenant, un amour stable, peu viennent et ne partent pas_

**_Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know_**

_Le seras-tu ou pas, la seule que j'aurai connue_

**_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_**

_Quand je perds mon contrôle, la ville tourne autour_

**_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_**

_Tu es la seule qui sait, et tu ralentis_

Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de fondre en larme, puis elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Ses amies chantaient avec elle.

**_Oh, oh _**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Be my baby_**

_Soit mon bébé_

**_Ohhhhhh_**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Be my Baby_**

_Soit mon bébé_

**_I'll look after you_**

_Je prendrai soin de toi_

**_And I'll look after you_**

_Et je prendrai soin de toi_

**_If ever there was a doubt_**

_Si il y avait un doute,_

**_My love she leans into me_**

_L'amour qu'elle fait basculer en moi_

**_This most assuredly counts_**

_Assurément c'est ce qui compte le plus_

**_She says most assuredly_**

_Le plus comme elle l'a dit_

**_Oh, oh _**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Be my baby_**

_Soit mon bébé_

**_I'll look after you…_**

_Je prendrai soin de toi…_

**_After You…_**

_De toi…_

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Be my baby_**

_Soit mon bébé_

**_Ohhhhh_**

Elle s'avança plus près du rebord pour chanter seule, un larme sur sa joue, les yeux fermés.

**_It's always have and never hold_**

_C'est toujours avoir et ne jamais garder_

**_You've begun to feel like home_**

_Tu commençais à te sentir chez toi_

**_What's mine is yours to leave or take_**

_Ce qui est à prendre ou à laisser appartient aussi bien à toi qu'à moi_

**_What's mine is yours to make your own_**

_Ce qui est à moi est à toi pour en faire quelque chose à toi seule_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis finit la chanson.

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Be my baby_**

_Soit mon bébé_

**_Ohhhhh_**

**_Oh, oh _**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Be my baby_**

_Soit mon bébé_

**_I'll look after you…_**

_Je prendrai soin de toi…_

Un silence de 2 minutes fit place aux reniflements et aux soupires de la Latina. Mais Rachel brisa le silence

« C'était pour _elle, _hein ? » fit-elle doucement en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie

Santana n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Quinn la devança

« Mais bien sure que c'était pour _elle_, mais se que je ne comprends pas s'est pourquoi cette chanson là… »

« Parce que j'aimerais, quand je la verrai, la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je suis là et que je l'aime, et que je prendrai soin d'elle après se qu'elle vient de traverser… »

« Ah oui, je comprends mieux, mais tu ne le ferras pas c'est bien ça.. ? » fit la diva

« Non, car quand je l'ai vue prendre sa commande au Breadstix, je ne ressentais que de la froideur autour d'elle, et j'ai ressentie se sentiment mais en même temps j'ai repensé à se que vous m'aviez dit sur le fait qu'elle n'est plus comme avant et à qu'elle point s'est dure de s'approcher d'elle… »

Les filles ne s'avaient pas quoi répondre de plus alors la diva jeta un regard à Quinn et celle-ci compris. D'un coup la Latina se retrouva envahit par ses deux amies et ne peut que leur répondre par un sourire et répondre à leur étreinte.

« Heu, excusez-moi mesdemoiselles… » C'était le concierge du lycée, et Santana ne pue s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas changé après plusieurs années, sauf les cheveux qui lui envahissait maintenant entièrement le crâne. « Désolé de vous interrompt mais la personne qui à réserver la salle devrait surement être bientôt là et je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennuis… »

« Quoi mais les cours sont finis ! Pourquoi il y a encore des réservations ? » S'étonna Rachel

« C'est pour préparer le bal de se weekend, désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas grave de toute manière on avait finis » Fit Santana en souriant au concierge puis à ses amies. Elles partir alors vers le parking déjà sombre…

_Au même moment à l'amphithéâtre_

Le concierge allait partie quand il entendit un bruit venant d'un coin sombre au fond dans un siège.

« Oh, c'est vous, je ne vous avais pas vue mademoiselle » Il s'avança « Il est interdit de manger sur les sièges… »

« Désolé je n'avais toujours pas mangé, bon si vous le permettez j'aimerais utiliser la salle que j'ai réservé… » Fit l'inconnu

« Oui, bien sure je vous laisse, oh et je m'excuse pour avoir laissé ces filles entrer pendant votre tour, mais elles avaient insisté et… »

« Ce n'est rien » coupa-t-elle « Elles n'ont fait que chanter après tout » Elle se leva puis murmura « pour moi… »

* * *

**Héhé! Allez vous ne vous attendiez pas à sa avouez lol ;P bis**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tout le monde! :)**

**FabPezBerry78 : Merci beaucoups pour tes reviews sa fait plaiz' :)**

**Bon je tiens à vous avertir je risque de pas publier d'autres chapitres pendant plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines (1 ou 2 semaines pas plus) car je n'aurais surement plus de réseaux internet là ou je vais... Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je continuerais surement d'écrire se qui veut dire qu'une fois mon retour, soit je publie tout se que j'ai écrit en un chapitre (donc assez long) soit je publie en plusieurs partie genre un part jour... Comme vous voudrez, c'est à vous de choisir donc REVIEWS!**

**Et comme ça sa me laissera aussi du temps pour finir le deuxième chapitre de mon autre fic ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecteur ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Le lendemain matin_

Il était tout juste 8 heures du matin, que Santana n'us même pas besoins de son réveil pour ouvrir ses yeux, elle a us du mal à dormir. Le fait d'avoir chanté dans l'amphi là beaucoup perturbé après qu'elles soient parties. Puis quand elle était enfin revenue chez ces parents, ils dormaient déjà tout les deux assis dans le canapé, ils devaient certainement attendre son retour pour discuter de se qu'il s'était passé pendant le repas.

Elle soupira un bon coup avant de se lever, et de se diriger dans la cuisine. Elle savait qu'elle était seule, car ses parents sont censés travailler tôt et elle les avait entendues partir et claquer la porte.

La Latina s'installa, et pris son petit déjeuner tranquillement, elle avait le temps, il n'était que 8h15 et Rachel lui avait dit qu'elle ne passerai pas avant 11h30. Donc une fois le petit déjeuner pris, elle sauta dans le bain et y resta pendant près d'une heure. Elle en profita pour répéter sa rencontre avec Brittany. Elle savait que s'était ridicule mais elle voulait tellement être sûre de ne faire aucune erreur avec elle, qu'elle avait commencé à imaginer leur retrouvaille au lycée, mais bizarrement Santana savait que quoi qu'elle imaginerait, ça ne se passerai pas comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait imaginer autre chose que son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Pourtant les filles l'avaient prévenus qu'elle n'avait plus trop le même comportement, et Quinn avait décrit le comportement de la grande blonde comme étant mystérieuse, un peu froide, et elle a dit que quand elle ne voulait pas s'exprimer ou juste justifier quelque chose elle se braquait, elle avait de la répartie…

Santana imaginait, elle, que dès que leur regard se croiserait elle verrait dans ses yeux bleus, de la tendresse, de l'amour, de l'émotion. Mais Santana sait très bien qu'elle n'aura pas le privilège de revoir cela un jour…

Puis elle sorti du bain, et finissait de se préparer, elle c'était maquillée et habillée assez rapidement.

Elle prépara un sac pour le weekend, en cas d'urgence maquillage ou vestimentaire puis le bruit d'un klaxonne la fit se levé vers la fenêtre. C'était Rachel et Finn. Santana prit ses affaires et ferma la porte d'entrée à clé avant de s'engouffrer à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Wouah Miss Lopez, vous êtes ravissante avec cette petite robe rouge » Lança Rachel en la regardant dans le rétroviseur

« Merci, vous aussi ma très chère amie » Lança Santana dans le même ton en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

« Bonjour San, c'est vrai que cette robe te va parfaitement bien » Rigola Finn en se retournant dans son fauteuil pour faire face a la Latina, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci Finn, ton costume te vat très bien aussi, il est assortit à la robe de Rachel ! »

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant le trajet vers leur ancien Lycée. Plus ils avançaient, plus Santana commençait à avoir mal au ventre, un peu comme quand elle se rendait au National avec le Glee club ou avec les Cheerleaders.

Et les voilà arrivés, Rachel se gara sur le parking près de la sortit pour éviter les embouteillages légendaire du Lycée quand tout le monde part en même temps. Ils descendaient de la voiture et avancèrent vers l'entrée de l'établissement. De là ils rencontrèrent le directeur Monsieur Figgins qui n'avant pas changé. Il les invita à rentrer et se diriger vers l'Amphi pour un petit discours.

Dans l'amphi, ils retrouvèrent Kurt et Blaine qui leur avaient réservés des places, à côtés d'eux, il y avait Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam et Quinn à l'autre bout. Santana faisait signes pour leur dire bonjour, et ils leur rendaient tous un grand sourire. Puis les lumières s'étaient éteins pour en laisser qu'un seul qui s'étendait sur la scène. Finn qui était déjà assit leur faisait signes de faire de même. Santana était au bout de la ranger à côté de Rachel.

Puis Mr Figgins s'avança près du micro, fit quelque essai avant de commencer son petit discours. Santana n'écoutait pas vraiment, enfaite elle cherchait du regard autour d'elle quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, oui elle cherchait cette grande blonde en vain. Aucune trace d'elle, alors elle chercha une explication à son absence mais au même moment, le directeur attira l'intention de la Latina.

« … Bien maintenant j'aimerais remercier certains anciens élèves qui sont venu bénévolement aider à préparer se weekend dont tout particulièrement les deux organisatrices, Marley Rose et Brittany S. Pierce. » Il faisait signe de la main derrière lui.

Le cœur de Santana fit un bond en entendant son nom, et elle resta tétanisée et crispé à son fauteuil en voyant la grande blonde se diriger en compagnie de Marley vers le directeur qui lui serra la main avant de les laisser toutes les deux sur la scène. Marley pris le micro. Une main se posa sur l'avant bras de la Latina, c'était Rachel, et elle se détendit tout de suite.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Bienvenue, et merci de venir le temps d'un weekend dans les couloirs de McKinley. C'est vrai, qui aurait cru qu'on reviendrai tous ensemble un jour » Elle rigola « Bien voilà heu… Si vous regardez dans les allées, des gens passent et donne une feuille, sur celle-ci se trouve l'emploie du temps et les activités de ce weekend ainsi que des informations complémentaire. En cas de problème en bas de la feuille se trouve mon numéro ainsi que celui de Brittany » Elle s'écarta pour laisser la place à la blonde.

« Oui bonjour » Santana sentit sa gorge se serrer « Voilà donc en cas de problème n'hésitez pas. Sinon pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, des classes ont été aménagés dans le but de devenir des chambres, donc si un soir vous n'êtes pas 'apte' à rentrer ou bien vous préférez rester pour aider, il n'y a aucun problème, je vous demanderai juste de me l'informer pour que je puisse répartir les chambres prévus et savoir combien de chambre d'urgence nous avons. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne soirée et je vous invite à vous dirigez vers le gymnase. » Sa voix était généreuse et conviviale mais il y avait se fine timbre dans sa voix qui la trahissait et qui se confirmait dans son regard, de la froideur.

Les gens venaient d'applaudir et Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, Brittany n'avait pas souris de tout le discours et même à présent, elle discutait avec Marley qui elle était très souriante, Santana était troublée et n'avait même pas remarqué que son groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie comme tout le monde. Puis deux yeux bleu azure se tournèrent vers là Latina. Elle le regardait. Santana était prise de panique à l'intérieur et faisait tout pour ne pas que cela se voit, puis elle essaya de détourner son regard mais c'était trop dure pour elle, et la blonde continua de la regarder et encore et encore et maintenant Santana ne voyait plus qu'elle, elle ne faisait plus attention à rien elle était dans sa bulle avec elle, Brittany. Plus aucun son, plus d'amphithéâtre, plus de scène, juste elles…

Santana sentit un truc sur son bras comme un poids, on la touchait, c'était une main. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu et elle se réveilla.

« SAN ! Ah, enfin, sa fait plus de 2 minutes que je cris ton prénom sans aucune réponse, j'ai cru que tu faisais une crise, allez viens tout le monde est au gymnase » Rachel tira la Latina de son fauteuil pour l'amener vers le gymnase.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans l'amphi, elle était tellement chamboulée par se contact visuelle avec la blonde qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était devenu statut et que même Brittany avait rompue le contact pour rejoindre les autres avec Marley.

Santana arriva au gymnase avec Rachel et elles se dirigèrent vers leurs amis qui buvaient déjà une coupe de champagne. Quinn s'avança vers Santana pour l'enlacer avant de lui tendre une coupe.

« Alors comment tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Trouver quoi ? » S'étonna Santana

« Et bien le discours et tout »

« Oh heu sympas, oui et puis cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas revue Marley, elle a l'air heureuse, je suis contente pour elle. » sourit-elle.

« Oui c'est vrai, et heu… Brittany, tu… tu l'as trouvée comment ? » Murmura Quinn pour que seul Santana entende.

« Je… Heu et bien elle a l'air de savoir comment bien organiser tout ça… »

« Mais… » Coupa Quinn

« Mais, elle n'a pas sourit une seule fois contrairement à Marley, et c'est vrais que sa ma surpris, mais elle était ravissante et tout le monde avait l'air ravie de ses explications mais aussi de la revoir alors… »

« Oui c'est vraie et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu lui parle, même si sa fait longtemps et qu'elle a du caractère maintenant je sais que quoi que tu dises cela vas cogiter dans sa tête. »

« Oui tu as certainement raison… »

« Bien sure que j'ai raison ! » Elle prit une gorger de champagne « Oh moi je reste dormir sur place, car j'aide pour tout le weekend, tu veux rester aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours pas parlé à mes parents, quand je suis rentrée ils dormaient sur le canapé alors je suis monté me coucher directement » Elle prit une gorger de champagne « Tu crois que je devrais leur parler aujourd'hui ? »

« Je pense que oui, appel ta mère et demande lui de passer vite fait devant le lycée ! »

« Oui tu as certainement raison… Je l'appellerai en début de soirée lors de se débauche. »

Quinn hocha de la tête puis se retourna pour discuter avec les autres et Santana fit de même jusqu'à se qu'on leur demanda de s'asseoir à table pour le déjeuner. Des serveurs étaient à dispositions, il faut dire que le lycée avait fait grand pour se weekend, Brittany et Marley avaient demandé à Figgins de poster des affiches avant la fin des cours pour les lycéens qui souhaite aider, et beaucoup de jeunes avaient répondu à l'annonce.

L'entrée fut servit. Santana était entre Kurt et Rachel, en face il y avait Mercedes, Quinn et Tina suivit à cotés par les autres garçons qui discutait entre eux depuis l'arriver de Puckerman qui avait loupé le discours à l'amphithéâtre.

Les filles, elles, ainsi que Kurt, échangeaient leurs avis sur leurs robes et costumes pour enfin faire de même sur chaque personne dans le gymnase. Santana mangeait, elle repensait à se regard qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Brittany, celui qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer se matin. Enfaite c'était juste un regard profond, sans rien d'autres, du moins c'est tout se qu'elle a pus déchiffrer, et c'était bien cela qui l'inquiétait. Avant, il suffisait d'un seul regard et elle comprenait tout avec Brittany mais là c'était différent.

« Oh voilà Marley et les autres ! »Fit Tina en se levant pour leurs dires bonjour.

Marley était accompagnée de Wade, Kitty, Jake et Ryder

« Bonjours tout le monde, alors l'entrée était bonne ? » Demanda Marley en leur faisant signe de la main.

« C'est très bon, merci Marley, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes tous présents, ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tous réunis ensemble ici ! » Fit Rachel, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles « Oh a se propos je crois qu'il nous manque une ou deux personnes… » Elle chercha du regard dans la salle et se stoppa « Ah Elles sont là » Elle fit un signe de la tête pour désigner deux femmes, c'était Brittany et Sugar, elles discutaient debout à côté d'une table, une coupe de champagne à la main.

Rachel se leva et alla dans leur direction, mais une main la rattrapât avant qu'elle ne soit allée trop long, c'était Santana, elle lui fit un regard la suppliant de se ré-assoir mais la diva ne voulait pas abandonner ça décisions d'aller les voir alors elle fit signe à la Latina de ne pas s'inquiéter puis fit dos à celle-ci pour continuer son ascension vers les deux filles.

Santana n'entendait rien de leur conversation mais elle savait déjà se qu'il allait se passer, Rachel allait les inviter à venir à leur table tout comme Mercedes et Tina avaient déjà fait à Marley et aux autres…

Et voilà elle avait raison, Rachel était en train de leur montrer du doigt où tout le monde se trouvait et elle fit demi-tour vers Santana suivit des deux filles. La Latina se crispa sur sa chaise, elle était la seule encore assise. Elle voulu se lever mais son corps ne répondait plus, elle voulait se mettre face à Brittany quand celle-ci poserai son regard sur elle mais son corps ne répondait plus à aucun mouvement, et elle regarda son assiette maintenant vide, en cherchant quoi faire.

Mais que faire !

* * *

**Et voilà ! :)**

**N'oubliez pas de commenter, j'y répondrai avec plaisir! ;P**

**Kiss XX **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Pardon d'avance, se chapitre est assez court (car panne d'inspiration) mais petite scène entre brittana quand même alors j'espère que sa compensera et puis je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans un chapitre cette semaine non plus (j'ai quand meme un coeur! lol)**

**FabPezBerry78 : celui-ci sera plus bad que happy mais y'aura des questions dans ta tête a la fin pour faire durer le suspense...**

**covergirls06 : Merci, je l'espère aussi :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Tout le monde était installé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et ils étaient désormais au dessert. Les conversations fusaient depuis l'arriver de Sugar et Brittany. D'ailleurs, ces deux n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards entre chaque conversation comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Santana, elle n'avait rien dit depuis le arrivé, elle était tellement crispé que quand Sugar avait posé sa mains sur son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence et lui dire bonjour, la Latina avait fait un bond sur sa chaise et Sugar le sentait rien qu'avec se contact qu'elle était contracté comme un saucisson sec, et Santana n'a pu que lui faire un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter. Alors Sugar avait haussé les épaules et c'était installé sur là même ranger que Santana mais un peu plus loin. Puis une fois que Santana avait repris ses esprits, elle a regardé en face d'elle et avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'on remarque la surprise qu'elle intériorisait. Brittany se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Elle l'avait regardé vaguement avant de lui faire un vague sourire que Santana lui a rendu. Mais depuis Santana n'avait fait que baisser sa tête vers la table en réfléchissant à se qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

Puis Sue Sylvester avait fait son entrée sur la scène en faisant un discours des plus banales en rajoutant des petites critiques entre chaque ligne de son récit. Santana en profita pour s'éclipser dans un couloir et finissais par s'assoir par terre contre son ancien casier les jambes replié contre elle. Elle finissa par fermer les yeux, puis entendit la voix de Kurt, il devait chanter un slow et avait choisi de chanter « I have nothing ». Santana l'écouta et se balança toujours les yeux fermés, elle essayait de faire le vide et de n'écouter que la musique, mais des pas dans le couloir l'en empêchait et vu qu'elle était trop bien pour ouvrir sa bouche et se lever pour virer cette fille, car c'était des bruits de talons elle en était sure, elle décida de laisser passer elle était sur qu'elle partirait à un moment donné, et une fois à sa hauteur, elle n'entendait plus rien et après quelque secondes elle sentit un corps chaud s'assoir et se coller contre elle. La Latina crue que c'était Rachel ou encore Quinn, mais après réflexion, et surtout après avoir reconnue le parfum vanillé contre elle ça ne faisait aucun doute, c'était Brittany.

Elle se crispa instantanément, et déglutit difficilement en ouvrant ces yeux pour être sure. Oui, c'était elle, l'hispanique ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une tête blonde appuyé contre son épaule mais elle en était certaine.

Puis vers la fin de la chanson, Santana sentit une goute d'eau sur son bras ou était appuyé la blonde qui n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis son arrivé.

« Tu…Tu pleure ? » fit Santana en se penchant pour voir le visage de la blonde.

« La ferme, ne parle pas ! » Fit la blonde entre deux reniflement mais d'un ton sec et froid.

Santana crue halluciné, personne ne lui parlait comme sa, et surtout Brittany d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant, mais la Latina compris vite qu'elle avait juste besoins de réconfort et elle était plutôt ravie que la blonde pense à elle alors qu'elles ne s'étaient rien dit encore depuis plusieurs années. Santana sourit de cette situation elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir sentir la blonde à ses côtés.

Elle posa sa tête sur celle de Brittany et tenta le tout pour le tout, elle prit la main que Brittany avait posé sans trop de questions sur la cuisse de la brune. Brittany s'était crispé au contact alors que l'effet était l'inverse sur la brune, puis la musique fut terminé et sans qu'elle ne pouvait avoir le temps la blonde se releva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le gymnase sans se retourné vers une Santana sous le choque, qui était dans l'incompréhension là plus total.

« Hey ! Attend… ! » Fit la Brune alors que la blonde pressa le pas « BRITTANY ! » Avait criée Santana, elle ne s'attendait pas a crier son prénom et encore moins à le crier si fort mais ça avait us au moins l'effet de stopper la blonde dans son élan avant qu'elle ne tournait vers un autre couloir.

Alors la Latina se leva et avança vers la blonde qui resta de dos.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi se masque ? » Demanda la brune, elle serra sa mâchoire pour éviter de fondre en larmes.

Silence.

Brittany n'était pas prête à répondre on dirait, pensa la brune, alors elle déposa sa main en haut du dos de Brittany qui se crispa sous le contact puis se détendit ensuite. L'hispanique descendit sa main le long du dos de la blonde le plus lentement et le plus délicatement possible pour l'apaiser. Santana se mordit la lèvre, elle avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort… mais se fut de courte durée car avant même que sa main n'arrive en bas la blonde murmura :

« Ne t'approche plus de moi San, plus jamais… » Puis elle courra le plus vite possible avant que la brune n'avait pue réagir.

Santana sentie son cœur battre violement, comme les mots que Brittany venait de lui dire. Elle s'effondra et pleura, à son tour, mais fut rattrapé par Rachel et Quinn qui avaient assisté à la scène.

« Chut… On est là ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas pour Brittany, je suis sure qu'elle ne le veut pas vraiment » Fit Rachel en serrant la Latina dans ses bras.

« Je vais essayer de retrouver Britt… Ca va aller Rachel ? » Fit Quinn a son tour en posant sa main sur le dos de la diva qui lui fit un signe de la tête. « Très bien, j'y vais ! » Puis la blonde courra en direction du gymnase.

* * *

**VOTRE ATTENTION SVP, pour le prochain chapitre c'est à vous de choisir :**

**Une seule scène sera écrite, donc soit je vous raconte la scene entre britt et quinn, soit celle entre Santana et Rachel!**

**A vos clavier! REVIEWS! Merci :)**

**Kiss xx**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Bon bah voilà après avoir vus les reviews je suppose que s'est Britt/Quinn qui l'emporte, je m'en doutais un peu ;) donc je vous donne la premiere partie de leur discussion, qui est assez courte je l'avoue...**

**Merci à ceux qui on répondu et encore merci pour votre soutiens**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Quinn laissa alors les deux brunes s'assoir dans une classe et courra vers le gymnase. Aucune Brittany à l'horizon, Quinn décida de retourner à la table ou se trouve les autres, puis se faufila derrière Marley.

« Heu, Marley… Dit moi tu n'aurais pas vu Britt rentrer dans le gymnase à l'instant ? » Murmura Quinn à l'oreille de la brune.

« Quoi ? Heu non je ne pense pas, d'ailleurs si tu l'as vois dit lui que c'est bientôt son tour d'aller chanter, pour mettre un peu plus d'ambiance, maintenant que tout le monde a finit de manger, moi je vais vérifier que tout est près pour le début des activités demain et que tout le monde est compris leur emplois du temps ! » Puis elle se leva de sa chaise, et marcha vers le directeur de l'école.

Quinn, elle, ne savait pas où est-ce que la blonde aura pu se cacher surtout qu'elle n'avait qu'un couloir à traverser pour se rendre au gymnase. « Réfléchie Quinn… » Pensa-t-elle une fois arrivé à la porte de sortie de la salle.

Elle décida de rebrousser chemin, « on ne sait jamais » c'était elle dit. Elle traversa le couloir désert jusqu'à s'arrêter net, pour tendre l'oreille, elle entendait des pleurs venant des toilettes, elle se tapa le front pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant et ouvra doucement la porte de toilette en vérifiant que se soi bien la grande blonde.

Oui, c'était elle, elle était devant la glace, les bras tendus, les mains appuyées sur le rebord de l'évier, la tête baissée. Elle n'avait pas entendu Quinn entrée, jusqu'à se qu'elle sente des bras l'entouré, et elle reconnu tout de suite l'odeur de Quinn.

Elle repoussa un peu violement Quinn « LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE »Hurla t'elle en sanglotant.

Quinn pouffa un grand coup avant de se mettre en position Fabray (Mains sur les hanches, ride du lion, mâchoire serré et regard glacial) « Ecoute moi bien Brittany S. Pierce, je suis ton amie et si je suis là c'est pour t'aider par ce que je t'aime et que je comprends ton comportement mieux que quiconque ici présent, mais la manière dont tu viens de faire preuve envers Santana était injustifié et dégelasse ! Elle te tend les mains et toi tu lui dis ça ! Non mais sérieusement même si vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis une éternité je sais que ça ta fait plaisir de la revoir alors pourquoi te refuser de l'admettre et de l'avoir rejeté ? Explique-moi ! » Elle fixa la grande blonde dans les yeux et un silence assez lourd se propageait.

Brittany chercha ses mots pour pouvoir dire se qu'elle ressentait mais rien ne sortait et au bout de 2 minutes interminable, elle céda et pleura toute les larmes de son corps et vin se blottir dans les bras d'une Quinn visiblement surprise.

« Hey, Britt chuuut… Calme toi, désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, je suis allez peu être un peu loin mais il faut que tu t'explique britt, tu comprends ? » Elle caressa le dos de la grande blonde jusqu'à se qu'elle se calme, puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la redresser.

Brittany essuya d'un coup de revers les larmes sur son visage et respira profondément.

« Quinn je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je… J'aimerais tellement le revoir à mes côtés, et puis j'ai l'impression de le trahir en me sentant heureuse alors que lui il est… mort… » Elle se retourna pour faire face à un mur et continua « Je… J'étais venu pour les préparatifs hier, et j'avais décidé de manger dans l'amphi avant que les autres n'arrivent. Puis vous êtes arrivé… J'étais tellement surprise, heureuse et déçue à la fois de vous voir ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé que je n'ai pas voulu me montrer, je n'ai pas pus surtout, le fait de voir Santana ma énormément chamboulé, puis elle sait mise à chanter, moi je souriais bêtement dans mon coin… Et quand j'ai su a la fin que c'était pour moi j'étais le plus heureuse du monde, et le soir même quand je suis rentrée chez moi j'ai repensé à lui et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi triste et blessé d'avoir pu être comme sa rien quand n'entendant Santana chanté pour moi, alors j'y ai pensé toute la nuit et j'en suis venu à cette conclusion, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller m'assoir au près d'elle, elle avait l'air tellement contrarié… et je me suis mise a pleurer tellement j'avais honte de ma réaction envers tous le monde et celle que je donnais à Santana quand elle me regardait du quoi de l'œil, puis ensuite je me suis rendu compte de se que je faisais et j'ai décidé de tout arrêté définitivement, et de plus souffrir de remord ! Mon choix est fait et je suis sure qu'elle comprendra un jour ! Je ne suis pas prête à redevenir ne serais-ce qu'amie avec elle ! »

Elle avait dit tous se qu'elle pensait et elle se sentie plus léger après ça mais une douleur au niveau de la poitrine lui disait que ça allait être dure se weekend…

* * *

Désolé c'est un peu crus je l'avoue, mais je bosse en se moment et j'ai pas bcps de temps pour tapé sur le clavier :/

a bientot

Kiss xx


	11. Chapitre 10

**Coucou, tout le monde **

**Voilà la suite sans plus attendre en espérant que sa vous plait **

**covergirls06 : Ce n'est pas Sam son copain mort, car ils ont rompu dans le 4x22 donc pour moi C'EST END! Et puis il est trop beau, donc obligé qu'il soit là! *-***

**FabPezBerry78 : Ne t'inquiete pas... c'est tout se que je peux te dire... ;)**

**willowpotetose : Merciiii c'est gentil ! :)**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Quinn réfléchissait pendant une bonne minute pendant que Brittany se tournait vers le miroir et effaçait les traces de son maquillage qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues.

« Britt, je suis sincèrement désolé pour se qui t'ai arrivé, et comme je t'ai déjà dit je serais toujours là pour t'aider, te réconforter, et c'est se que j'essaye de faire tout comme Rachel, ou Santana ou même tout le Glee club, on est derrière toi, il te suffit juste de nous faire face pour qu'on te prenne la main… Prend cette main tendu que Santana t'offre, elle veut ton bonheur avant tout, elle te la toujours dit et elle le dit encore même après ces longues années. »

« Mais et lui alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait si jamais il me voyait avec elle… »

« Il verrait deux amies qui s'entre aide ! »

« Arrête tu sais aussi bien que moi que y aura plus… »

« Et alors ? Se qui devra arriver arrivera, en attendant vie Brittany, c'est tout se qu'il souhaite j'en suis sure ! »

« Non tu ne sais rien Quinn, tu ne le connaissais pas comme je le connaissais alors arrête de dire que tu en es sure, parce que c'est faut ! Hurla telle en se tournant vers Quinn. Celle-ci à tout de suite comprit qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me cache Britt ? » Demanda Quinn en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre les mains.

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de les attraper que Brittany se braqua « Sa ne te regarde pas ! Fou moi la paix ! » Elle courra vers la sortie, et Quinn la laissa filer en soupirant

« Et bah dit donc, se weekend vat être super ! » se disait Quinn.

_Un peu plus tard en fin d'après midi_

Quinn rejoignit Santana et Rachel près de la porte du gymnase, et remarqua qu'elles observaient Brittany au loin, en train de boire un vers en compagnie de Mercedes, Sam et Sugar.

« Désolé, j'ai pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit… » Fit la blonde en regardant ses pieds.

Rachel attrapa l'épaule de Quinn « Non, ne te sens pas responsable, Britt est un peu compliqué et puis elle ne sait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche donc elle finira bien par sortir se qui l'empêche d'avancer ! » Réconforta la diva.

Santana fixait toujours Brittany la tête appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle souriait naïvement quand celle-ci alla sur la petite scène pour faire un discours. La Latina n'écoutait même pas, elle l'observait c'est tout, et ça lui suffisait, mais elle savait qu'elle devra avoir une conversation avec son ex, et rien qu'à cette idée, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps pour finir par une pression au niveau du ventre. Peur, elle, non pas possible, pas la grande Santana Lopez ! Et pourtant…

Plus tard dans la soirée Santana avait finie par boire pour oublier car malgré c'est nombreuse tentative d'approche Brittany faisait tout pour partir à se moment là. Alors elle buvait un puis deux verres suivie d'un troisième car ça la frustrait plus qu'autre chose. Rachel avait elle de son coté du supporter Finn et Puck qui partaient dans des délires qui ne faisait rire qu'eux mais heureusement Quinn était toujours dans le coin pour discuter du bon temps avec elle. Puis la nuit, sa fit arriver et certain commençait déjà a partir.

Santana commençait à se faire voir de tout le monde car elle parlait deux fois plus fortes que les autres. Puis d'un coup elle se leva et s'empara de la scène devant les regards surpris de Brittany qui fit attiré par le bouquant que faisait la Latina.

Elle prit le micro « Bonsoirs bande de naze ! » Elle tenait à peine debout et s'appuyait à un musicien, elle lui murmura un truc a l'oreille puis il esquissa avant de rejoindre les autres musiciens pour leur parler. Santana avança au bord de la scène. Elle fixait Brittany qui faisait signe à un grand mec de faire descendre Santana de la scène mais celle-ci tourna la tete en direction du garçon et lui lança un regard d'assassin, il hésita puis repart s'assoir ou il était. Elle souriait à elle-même puis retourna son regard vers la blonde qui lui faisait les grands yeux.

« Je vais chanter pour vous… enfin non ! pooouuuurrrrr… Britt parce que vu que tu as choisit de m'éviter tout le weekend je crois que chanter devant toi ne peux être que la seule chose que tu pourrais m'autoriser à faire non ? » Leur regard était intense. Plus personne n'osait bouger ou dire quelque chose. « C'est pour toi… » La musique commença…

**Talk to me softly**  
_Parle-moi doucement_  
**There's something in your eyes**  
_Il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux_  
**Don't hang your head in sorrow**  
_Ne te tourmente pas_  
**And please don't cry**  
_Et s'il te plait ne pleure pas_  
**I know how you feel inside I've**  
_Je sais ce que tu ressens au fond de toi_  
**I've been here before**  
_J'y ai été avant_  
**Somethin's changin' inside you**  
_Quelque chose est en train de changer en toi_  
**And don't you know**  
_Et ne sais-tu pas_

Santana se perdait dans les yeux azure de Brittany, et celle-ci la regardait intensément, les paroles la toucha au plus haut point…

**Don't you cry tonight**  
_Ne pleure pas ce soir_  
**I still love you baby**  
_Je t'aime toujours bébé_  
**Don't you cry tonight**  
_Ne pleure pas ce soir_  
**Don't you cry tonight**  
_Ne pleure pas ce soir_  
**There's a heaven above you baby**  
_Il y a un ciel au-dessus de toi_  
**And don't you cry tonight**  
_Et ne pleure pas ce soir_

**Give me a whisper**  
_Donne-moi un murmure_  
**And give me a sigh**  
_Et donne-moi un soupir_  
**Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye**  
_Donne-moi un baiser avant que tu ne me dises au revoir_  
**Don't you take it so hard now**  
_Ne le prends-tu pas si durement maintenant_  
**And please don't take it so bad**  
_Et s'il te plait ne le prends pas si mal_  
**I'll still be thinking of you**  
_Je penserais toujours à toi_  
**And the times we had… baby**  
_Et aux moments que nous avons eus... . . bébé_

Brittany se força à ne pas pleurer, et fit un petit sourire en pensant à tout ces moment là…

**And please remember that I never lied**  
_Et s'il te plait souviens-toi que je n'ai jamais menti_  
**And please remember**  
_Et s'il te plait souviens-toi_  
**How I felt inside now honey**  
_Maintenant de ce que j'ai ressenti au fond chérie_  
**You gotta make it your own way**  
_Tu dois suivre ton propre chemin_  
**But you'll be alright now sugar**  
_Mais tout ira bien pour toi à présent mon sucre_  
**You'll feel better tomorrow**  
_Tu te sentiras mieux demain_  
**Come the morning light now baby**  
_Quand viendra la lumière de l'aurore bébé_

**Don't you ever cry**  
_Ne pleures-tu même pas_  
**Don't you cry tonight**  
_Ne pleure pas ce soir_  
**Baby maybe someday**  
_Bébé peut-être un jour_  
**Don't you cry**  
_Ne pleure pas_  
**Don't you ever cry**  
_Ne pleures-tu même pas_  
**Don't you cry**  
_Ne pleure pas_  
**Tonight…**  
_Ce soir…_

La musique prit fin et tout le monde l'observa sans réagir, jusqu'à se que Rachel et Quinn suivies des autres, commence à applaudir pour enlever tout cette tension. Santana, elle, n'avait pas pu résister, une fois le micro remis à sa place elle laissa ses larmes tomber de ses yeux_. _

Elle voyait presque plus tellement ces yeux était remplis de larmes, et n'avait pas reconnue tout de suite la personne qui là prit par le bras pour l'amener dehors. Et une fois à l'extérieur elle se rendit compte que c'était Brittany…

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Pour ceux qui veulent écouter la chanson c'est Don't cry de guns N roses. Moi perso j'adore ^^**

**Kiss xx**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucou, ce chapitre risque de vous plaire... ;) j'en dit pas plus!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir et ça motive, la preuve je ne pensais pas publier aussi vite! :D**

**Petite dédicace à LOLA, tu comprendra une fois avoir lu ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Elles étaient devant la porte d'entrée du lycée, Brittany s'avança vers les marches, les bras croisé pour se réchauffer, elle était dos à Santana qui la regardait, elle, elle était encore sous l'effet de l'alcool mais le fait que Brittany l'ai amené dehors au frais, ça là un peu réveillé.

La blonde sait assis par terre sur une marche, Santana s'approcha et fit de même. Un long silence suivit, mais un bon silence, se qui permit à la Latina de reprendre ces esprits et une fois prête, elle se tourna vers la blonde qui scrutait le parking !

« Désolé… » fit la blonde sans lui adresser un seul regard. « …Pour taleur'… Je j'aurais du être franche avec toi dès le début au lieu de te faire croire que rien à changer en me posant sur ton épaule pour te rejeter après… donc, désolé » Elle regarda ces pieds.

La Latina ne s'avait pas quoi répondre alors elle se leva et tendit sa main à la blonde « Viens avec moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose » La blonde leva son regard pour le plonger dans ceux de Santana « Tu me fais confiance ? » La blonde sourit pendant quelque secondes puis attrapa la main de la Latina pour se lever.

Santana l'amena au stade sur les gradins, les projecteurs étaient allumés sur le terrain.

La blonde comprit se que voulait montrer son ex. Elle sourit à la brune une fois assis.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois ou on s'est rencontré, je veux dire ou on s'est parlé… » Commença la Latina en rougissant un peu à se souvenir…

_Flashback_

_Premier année, lors du premier entrainement des Cheerleaders_

Sue venait de former des groupes pour des évaluations de compétence.

Santana se retrouva avec Quinn, une petite blonde avec qui elle avait sympathisé le premier jour de cour, deux filles qui se la pétaient et une grande blonde souriante comme le jour, toujours dans son petit monde. Elle était bizarre mais pas méchante.

Elles commencèrent leur exercice jusqu'à se que les deux filles commence à s'en prendre à la grande blonde.

« Hey, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! On t'a dit de nous ramener nos serviettes et toi tu nous ramène des chiffons dégelasse, mais t'es bête ou quoi ? » Elles commencèrent à rire

Santana et Quinn se lancèrent un regard mais laissa passer. La grande blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, cela l'avait beaucoup touché, tout comme Santana qui avait remarqué que cela la blessait énormément. Et pour ne pas en rajouter une couche, les deux filles commencèrent à ricaner, et poussa violemment Brittany par terre quand celle-ci se penchait pour prendre sa serviette.

D'un coup deux claques se fit entendre dans un long éco, qui se poursuivit par un long silence. Tout le monde regardaient d'où venait se bruit. C'était Santana qui venait de foutre une claque aux deux filles, celles-ci sous l'état de choque n'osaient plus bouger. Santana en profita pour aider Brittany à se relever. Quand l'une des filles se ressaisit, « Non mais sa va pas bien pour qui tu te prends toi ?! » Cria-t-elle.

Santana leva un sourcil, pour dire 'Et elle ose l'ouvrir ?' elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'avança dangereusement des deux filles « Je me prends pour celle qui vat faire de ta vie au lycée un enfer si tu ose t'en prendre aux gens s'en aucune raison, et en particulier elle ! Je t'aurai prévenu, petite ! Je suis Santana Lopez et tu ne me fais pas peur, alors ose la faire pleurer une seule fois et je te refais le portrait façon Lima high Adjacent, c'est clair ? » Les deux filles voulu répliquer mais la Latina était déjà de dos et marchait en direction de Brittany. Quinn observait la scène le sourire aux lèvres et lança un regard noir, a l'une des deux filles qui allait quand même répliquer, mais n'osa pas en croisant la petite blonde.

« Hey, sa va ? Elles ne t'ont pas fait mal ? » Fit Santana en prenant les épaules de Brittany dans ses mains. Un frisson la parcourra quand celle-ci leva la tête pour la contempler.

« Merci… Même si elles ont raison… je suis bête, mais c'est sympas d'avoir pris ma défense… »

« De rien, mais tu n'es pas bête, c'est elles qui le sont ! » Souri Santana

La grande blonde lui rendit, et Santana lui lâcha les épaules. Brittany lui tendit sa main « Brittany S. Pierce, enchanté ! »

La Latina lui prit la main « Santana Lopez » Elle se sentait bien avec cette Brittany, elle la trouvait gentille, innocente, sportif, et surtout très belle… Elle sentit une pulsion dans son bas ventre, et lâcha la main de Brittany quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. C'était Quinn, tout le monde était déjà au vestiaire. Alors elles prirent le chemin des vestiaires toute les trois. Quinn se présenta à Brittany et félicita Santana pour son action. Elles savaient toute les trois qu'à se moment là, plus rien ne pourrait les atteindre si elles restaient ensemble…

Une fois arrivée dans les vestiaires et prête pour reprendre les cours, Santana observa Brittany de son casier, celle-ci se tourna lui sourit avant des prendre une gorger dans sa gourde, puis refixa son regard sur la brune qui lui rendit son sourire…

_Fin du Flashback_

« C'était l'une de mes plus belle journée que j'ai passé au lycée, celle de notre rencontre… » Finissait Santana.

Brittany observa le terrain depuis le début et n'osait pas croiser le regard que lui lançait son ex.

« Se fut aussi l'une des meilleurs à moi aussi San » Son visage était refermé.

« Tu sais, quand on s'est sourit dans les vestiaires après l'entrainement, je… C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que tu allais être très importante pour moi, et je me suis promis à se moment là que quoi qu'il arrive je ferai tout pour te faire sourire, parce que c'est là plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Brittany lâcha son regard vers le stade pour le mettre sur la brune. « Je sais… je l'ai vus dans tes yeux ce jour là. Tes yeux brillaient tellement fort, et tu me souriais d'un sourire que tu n'as jusqu'à présent fait qu'à moi… Et moi je me suis promis de ne jamais laisser les autres te faire perdre cette étincelles, et heureusement pour moi tu ne l'as jamais perdu, car en se moment même tu l'as encore… »

Santana commença à avoir chaud, elle voulait la prendre des ses bras et sentir son corps s'abandonnée dans le sien, mais elle n'osait pas et Brittany la tout de suite sentit, alors elle s'approcha de la Latina et lui fit un câlin des plus tendre, en essayant de donner tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle pour Santana se faire ressentir. Santana le ressentait et prise par l'émotion posa ses lèvres sur celle de Brittany. Ce simple baiser voler fit tourner le ventre de la Latina qui caressait le dos de Brittany des deux mains, pour lui faire passez à son tour tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle.

Brittany ne s'attendait pas à ça et se crispa violemment sans bouger, pourtant elle voulait mais son corps ne répondait plus. Puis Santana se recula et laissa son visage à quelque centimètres de celui de la blonde. La Latina a tout de suite compris dans le regard de Brittany qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Elle recula un peu plus pour laisser Brittany revenir à elle.

« Excuse-moi… Je, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… Je suis désolé » Santana regarda ses pieds tellement elle avait honte de s'être conduite aussi expressive après se que viens de vivre Brittany ces derniers temps.

Brittany ne s'avait pas quoi répondre, alors elle se leva et se prépara à partir en tournant le dos à Santana qui venait de redresser la tête. « Je ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres et toi tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une chambre, car tu n'es pas apte à rentrer à cette heure-ci dans cet état là avec le taux d'alcool qui circule dans tes veines… Viens je vais t'ouvrir une chambre libre » Puis elle commença a se diriger vers le bâtiment suivit de Santana qui n'osait rien dire.

Brittany ouvrit une porte et fait signe à Santana d'y entrer. Celle-ci le fit et se retourna pour faire face à la blonde.

« Je… »

« -Bonne nuit Santana » coupa Brittany en prenant la poigner de la porte pour la refermer. Santana stoppa la porte et s'avança d'un pas vers la blonde qui en recula de deux.

« Je – Je voulais juste te montrer à mon tour se que je ressentais… Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser Britt…Je… » Elle soupir, les mots manquaient. Elle baissa son regard et la main de Brittany se posa sur sa joue. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la blonde qui la regardait avec amour et regret, suivit d'un regard de culpabilité.

2 secondes après Santana se retrouva dans les bras de sa blonde, les lèvres de celle-ci sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise et heureuse à la fois. Elle déposa ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde et sentis frissonner celle-ci au contact, il n'en fallait pas plus à Santana pour approfondir se simple baiser et le rendre passionné. Elle commença à mouvée ses lèvres sur celle me britt qui fit de même en resserrant son emprise sur la Latina.

Brittany referma la porte d'un coup de pied, puis sentie la langue de san lécher ses lèvres, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser le passage, Santana se fit un plaisir de coller sa langue à celle de Brittany qui gémissait au contact.

Santana ne contrôlait plus ces gestes, elle était qu'envie et désirs pendant que Brittany ne faisait que gémir a chaque fois que San léchait sa lèvre inférieure. Elle commença à mettre ses mains sous le t-shirt de la blonde, elle voulait plus de contact, et elle n'était pas la seule car dès qu'elle l'avait fait la blonde la tira pour que leur corps ne soient plus qu'un.

Elles ne savaient plus penser raisonnablement et se retrouva assez vite en sous-vêtement à coté du lit. Brittany prit les commande et poussa la Latina sur le lit pour se mettre au dessus d'elle, elle mit une jambe entre celle de la brune qui pars pulsion leva son bassin au même moment. Le frottement fit gémir la blonde, qui porta sa tête en arrière. Cela excita la Latina au plus haut point qui ne se fit pas prier pour recommencer plusieurs fois. La pièce était remplie des gémissements des deux filles. Elles continuèrent de s'embrasser et de se frotter leur partie intimes pendants de longues minutes jusqu'à se que quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte. Sur le coup de la surprise Brittany sauta du lit, et remit sa robe plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait enlevé, Santana fit de même une fois qu'elle sait rendu compte que c'était Marley derrière la porte.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Brittany c'est toi, je te cherchais partout, je peux entrée ? »

Une fois avoir vérifié autour d'elle que tout semblais à sa place, elle s'essuya la bouche puis ouvrit la porte. « Désolé, je discutais avec Santana de son comportement qu'elle avait us plus tôt dans la soirée ! » Et sans même se retourner pour regarder Santana, elle sortit et partit vers le gymnase. Santana ne savait pas quoi faire mais se ressaisit vite quand elle se rend compte que Marley la regardait d'une aire interrogatrice.

« On a discuté, et elle m'a proposé de dormir ici pour ma sécurité, je crois que j'ai trop bu… »

« Oh d'accord » Marley était confuse mais n'alla pas chercher plus loin « Bah bonne nuit alors… »

Santana lui sourit, « Bonne nuit a toi aussi à demain » puis referma la porte. Elle soupira un bon coup avant de plonger dans le silence et par la même occasion dans ses pensés. Brittany l'avait embrassée, et ça aurai pu aller encore plus loin si Marley n'était pas intervenue. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ses mes derrière la tête. Elle a encore l'empressions qu'elle la touche, cette pensé la fit frissonner puis elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans ses rêves…

* * *

**Et voilààà! :D**

**Kiss xx**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir le peuple!**

**Désoler pour le retard, mais j'ai mon bac a la fin de l'année et ils nous mettent déjà pleins de trucs à réviser, apprendre ect... Bref**

**Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas! J'espere que se chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai us du mal avec celui là...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain matin fut assez mouvementé tout le monde rencontrait encore d'autre personnes tellement ils étaient nombreux, et une seule soirée ne pouvait suffire…

Santana était partit avec les anciennes cheerleaders, pour rencontrer Sue, puis elles sont toutes parties avec celle-ci dans l'espace réservée à leur exploit. Santana était heureuse de voir cette énorme photo qui trônait la pièce, elles faisaient la pyramide, Santana et Quinn étaient tout en haut, et Brittany était juste en plein milieu de la pyramide, elle tenait un pied chacun de ces deux amies.

Cette photo fut un déclique à Santana, ou est Britttany ? Depuis cette nuit, elle ne l'avait pas revu, et elle devait absolument la voir, pour discuter de se qu'il s'est passé la veille. Après avoir fait signe aux filles, elle s'éclipsa dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre, elle y avait laissé son portable, et sa mère n'a pas arrêté de l'harceler de message et d'appel pour savoir si cette fois se soir elle serait de retour.

Santana ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle n'avait pas envie de rester dormir encore une nuit dans son ancien lycée, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de revoir ces parents, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête, à affronter ça, depuis sa grand-mère et maintenant Brittany, elle ne voulait surtout pas être confronté à autre chose. Donc elle décida d'envoyer un 'je ne sais pas encore comment je ferai se soir.' à sa mère.

Une fois de retour dans le couloir, elle s'avança vers la salle ou se trouvait les cheerleaders, mais s'arrêta net en remarquant la porte de la chambre à Brittany. Celle-ci était entre-ouverte et on entendait un bruit sourd qui venait de l'intérieur, après un moment d'hésitation, la Latina s'avança pour savoir si c'était bien Brittany. Et c'était bien elle, la blonde était debout, dos à la porte, elle était au téléphone.

Santana se concentra sur se qu'elle disait.

« Bien sure, oui je passerais prendre le reste des affaires […] Non la semaine prochaine […] Bien sure je vous remercie pour tout, c'est très gentille de me permettre de pouvoir récupérer certaines de ces affaires […] oui, ça se passe bien […] oui […] Je sais, je ne compte pas faire ça, je l'aime plus que tout et je lui ai promis que ça n'arrivera pas […] Merci Marie, bonne journée » Elle raccrocha puis soupira en relâchant ces épaules.

Santana ne savait pas qui c'était ni de quoi exactement elle parlait, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, elle fit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Brittany ? ca va ? »

Le blonde se crispa et se retourna rapidement « Santana ? Que fais tu la ? » Gros blanc, Santana regretta de ne pas être partie sans rien dire, mais Brittany comptait bien avoir une réponse « Ecoute, j'ai a faire, donc dit moi se qui se passe ! »

La Latina hésita un moment puis finit par plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde.

« Je voulais juste te voir… » Elle baissa son regard vers le sol « …et… à propos de hier soir, je… »

« -Oublie ! » Coupa Brittany en croisant les bras « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quoi qu'on en pense, que se soit bien ou mal ça ne mènera à rien, tu es à New York et moi je suis loin, et je ne veux pas être à tes cotés ! » Elle se mordit la lèvre en remarquant l'expression du visage de Santana, elle regretta ces paroles tout de suite « …pas de cette manière… désolé San » Elle s'avança et s'apprêta à sortir mais s'arrêta à hauteur de la Latina qui ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs secondes le regard vide. « Ne-Ne m'en veux pas… » Murmura Brittany la gorge serrée, puis elle sortit d'un pas rapide.

Santana resta là pendant plusieurs minutes puis tomba au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Brittany venait de tout briser en elle, après tout se temps, la chanson, leurs baisés, elle a osé dire ça ! Santana savait qu'au fond, elle regrettait mais elle les a quand même dites…

Plus tard après, Santana était partit au toilette et avait passé sa journée avec Quinn. Rachel et Finn les ont rejoins plus tard dans l'après midi.

Elle se remaquilla, quand soudain Brittany entra elle aussi dans les toilettes, elles se regardèrent et Brittany commença à parler

« Ecoute Santana, je suis désolé pour se que je t'ai dit je me suis emporté… C'est vraiment pas évident pour moi en se moment… Je… Il a beaucoup compté pour moi, et… » Elle ne finissait pas sa phrase ne sachant pas par ou commencer, ça se voyait qu'elle était prête à tout dire à Santana mais c'était surement encore trop tôt pour Brittany, et la Latina le comprit vite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tends veux pas, et pour ça… J'attendrais, ne te force pas si tu n'es pas prête, d'accord ? »

Brittany hocha de la tête et se blottit contre la brune.

« Britt ? Promet moi juste une chose » Toujours serré contre la blonde

« Oui quoi ? » Elle fronça ses sourcils en resserrant sa prise sur la Latina.

« Promet moi de ne plus jamais me fuir comme tu l'as fait hier… » Elle s'écarta de la blonde pour lui dire dans les yeux.

« Seulement, si tu me promets de ne plus jamais me lâcher là main… » La latina fit un sourire de contentement puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa blonde.

« Promis britt ! » Murmura Santana pour que seule Brittany l'entende.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde se trouvais sur le stade pour une représentation. Brittany se trouvait en bas des marches avec Marley. Elle discutait de l'organisation pour le lendemain. Santana, elle, était dans les gradins entouré de tous ces amis, observant les moindres gestes de sa blonde, le sourire béat. Leur regard se croisa et Brittany su tout de suite que la Latina la voulait au près d'elle. Alors Brittany s'excuse auprès de Marley et monta les marches pour s'installer à côté de Santana qui s'empressa de lui prendre la main. Cette sensation leur réchauffa le cœur, le simple fait de sentir l'autre à ses cotés les fait sourire et une vague immense de bonheur les entoura.

Santana se pencha vers la blonde.

« Tout vas bien ? »

Brittany sourit à la demande de la brune, qui pensait toujours à savoir comment elle se sentait depuis leur promesse. Cela devait faire 100 fois que Santana lui demandait ça.

« Oui je vais bien San, arrête de me poser la question toute les 20 minutes, je t'assure que je vais bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis qu'on s'est réconciliée même si j'appréhende certaines choses je ne regrette en aucun cas ! » Elle lui sourit pour confirmer se qu'elle venait de dire puis reporta son attention au spectacle qui vient de commencer. Santana regarda la blonde encore quelques instants avant de faire la même chose que celle-ci.

Pendant le spectacle au combien merveilleux, Santana sentit une main se glisser sur son genou. C'était évidemment Brittany. Elle observa la blonde pour savoir pourquoi mais elle fut surprise de voir que Brittany faisait comme si de rien était, et Santana se demanda si elle venait de le faire exprès ou par inadvertance, jusqu'à se qu'elle senti le pouce de la blonde faire de petits cercles en guise de caresses discrète. Santana sentait une chaleur au niveau de son bas ventre tandis que Brittany l'ignorait toujours du regard pour ne rien faire paraitre autour d'elles. Santana décida de s'éclaircir la gorge pour faire réagir Brittany. Celle-ci tourna la tête et un sourire timide s'étira sur ces lèvres, la brune l'interrogea du regard. Alors Brittany s'avança vers la Latina toute en remontant sa main vers le milieu de sa cuisse et lui glisse à l'oreille :

« Ne rougie pas comme ça, on vat croire que tu es malade et je n'ai pas envie de finir chez le médecin se soir ! »

L'innocence de Brittany fit sourire la brune qui hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de poser sa main sur celle de Brittany toujours posé sur sa cuisse.

C'était à se moment là que Brittany compris à son tour pourquoi cette réaction, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir de honte, elle faisait de l'effet à Santana rien quand la touchant, elle se sentit bête sur le coup et enleva sa main. La Latina fut surprise de la réaction de sa blonde mais compris vite qu'elle venait de comprendre en voyant son visage en feu, elle se pencha et murmura :

« Ne te prends pas la tête Britt, je comprends… » Elle lui fit un bisou sur le joue, délicat et au coin des lèvres, Brittany us un frisson que la Latina avait bien sure remarqué, elles se sourirent et continuèrent de regarder le spectacle.

A la fin tout le monde alla manger, et tout se fit dans la bonne humeur, Santana était plus qu'heureuse de revoir tout le monde, elle parla beaucoup avec Finn, Quinn, et Puck.

Brittany avait le même ressentit elle était à coté de sa brune et discutait avec Rachel, qui lui racontait toute les histoires incroyable qu'ils ont vécu à New York depuis leur arrivés.

Leurs regards se croisaient souvent, suivis d'un sourire.

Vers le dessert, Brittany se pencha pour prendre son sac par terre, et au moment de l'attraper, elle sentit la main de Santana lui caresser les cheveux pour descendre à sa nuque puis le dos. Elle lui faisait de petits cercles. Sur la surprise Brittany frissonna, mais très vite elle se détendit pour savourer cette affection, cette caresse de la Latina qui continuait de discuter avec les autres. La blonde prit alors son temps et au lieu de remonter et de chercher dans son sac, elle se laissa penché et chercha directement dans son sac pour faire durer se moment. Chaque geste entre elles, leur était précieux.

Santana continuait de lui caresser le dos, et commença à descendre ça main vers le bas du dos. Mais Brittany commençait à y avoir mal à force d'être pencher alors elle posa son avant-bras sur la cuisse de la brune, et sa main accroché a son genou. Santana sursauta au contact, mais la seconde d'après un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et malheureusement pour elle, il resta accrocher un bon moment sur son visage même après avoir arrêté ses caresses car sa voisine s'était relevée.

Santana sentit son téléphone sonné, elle se leva et s'excusa avant de partir dans un couloir calme et décrocher.

« Oui allo ? »

« Santana, mon dieu, ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre ! » Santana se crispa, c'était sa mère, elle aurait du regarder qui appelait au lieu de décrocher comme ça !

« Oui désolé, je regardais le spectacle… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, je voudrais que se soir tu rentre à la maison, demain avant que tu n'y retourne j'aimerais parler de se qu'il s'est passé avec ta grand-mère… »

Santana soupira, elle ne voulait pas mais elle savait qu'à un moment donné cela arriverait.

« Ok, je rentrerais tard donc ne m'attendez pas… »

« Très bien, je t'aime ma fille ne l'oublie jamais, et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir défendu d'avantage… »

La gorge de la Latina se sera, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était tellement dur, mais elle se força.

« Bonne nuit mama » Elle raccrocha.

Elle resta dans le couloir quelque minute pour essuyer les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« San ? »

Elle se retourna vite, mais se détendit quand elle avait vu que c'était Brittany.

« Oui, y a un problème britt ? »

« Non, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, San t'as pleurée ? »

Toujours dos à la blonde.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas se n'est rien de grave, je… Je vais bien- » elle s'arrêta de parlé quand elle sentit le corps de Brittany accroché à son dos, tenu par la taille

« Tu peux tout me dire Santana, je ne te jugerai pas, je serais présente pour toi, on se l'est promis… Je t'aime… » C'est dernier mot fut un coup de poing en plein cœur pour la brune qui resta figé, la bouche entre ouverte, elle savait que Brittany attendait la suite, mais cette suite Santana ne la plus redit depuis des années, la dernière fois qu'elle avait dit c'était à sa blonde…

« Moi aussi, je… Je serais toujours là Britt… Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant »

« D'accord… » La blonde lui fit un chaste bisou sur sa nuque, avant d'attraper sa main et de retourner avec les autres.

Brittany se sentit mal de ne pas l'avoir entendu pour de vrai, ces quelques pots qu'elles se répétaient à longueur de temps avant… Et c'est justement se qui fait peur à celle-ci, AVANT…

Santana n'arrêtait pas de bailler et demanda l'heure à Rachel pour savoir si celle-ci voulait aussi partir, mais la diva était trop occupé à surveiller son copain pour s'apercevoir de la demande de son amie et ne lui répondra que l'heure sans dire ou pas si elle voulait partir. La Latina était fatiguée et énervée à cet instant. Brittany sent rendit compte et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez tes parents ? Tu as l'air fatigué… »

Santana hésita un peu, mais elle ne voulait pas attendre ses amis qui eux étaient tous occupés à rester…

« Oui, je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas… » Brittany lui sourit et elles sortent en direction de la sortie après avoir récupéré leurs affaires.

* * *

**Je stoppe maintenant pour pouvoir écrire la suite judicieusement... ;)**

**REVIEWS !**

**Bonne nuit :X**

**Kiss xx**


End file.
